Cyberization: Path of a Hero
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always been told he couldn't be a hero, because of his lack of a quirk. His lack of power. Something his body did not contain. After the crushing words of All Might, he decides he will makes his body powerful. He will build himself a body capable of being a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own this My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **(UA Entrance)**

I was staring at the UA entrance. The school that was most optimized to creating the best Pro Heroes, with Shiketsu High being second. Every student that graduated from the Hero course became a popular sidekick within two to four years after graduation. It normally took someone about six years to generate a large enough following to debut themselves to the public.

Within these UA hero graduates every year was a trio of students called The Big Three. The Big Three of UA always went Pro immediately after graduation because they had gained enough fame due to their impressive skills they showcased during their school years. I was going to be on The Big Three.

I took my first step forward, suddenly finding myself falling towards the ground because I tripped. But how? I detected no cracks in the sidewalk. I launched my arms out to reduce my bodily damage by ninety-nine percent.

[ **Unknown person attempting to touch you! Preparing for possible violent encounter.]**

My head cocked to the side to see a stranger with brown hair about to touch me, Female. Her hands, which had pads on the fingertips like a cat, touched me.

[ **Body weight reduced by 100%. Unknown source. Further study needed. Commencing Rapid Questioning.]**

"I guess your quirk affect gravity? And therefore why I am in this strange position? Do your finger pads act as the point of focus for your quirk?" I asked while levitating in midair.

She nodded frantically. "I saw you about to fall, so I tried to stop that. I should have asked first."

[ **Nervousness detected. Possible source unknown.]**

I shook my head. "No, at the rate you are speaking at, you would have not been finish asking your question in time. I had already braced for impact and suffered minor injuries. But I still thank you for your assistance. You have reduced the damage my hands would have received down to zero percent. But could you let me down please?"

She let out an embarrassed noise, like what a mouse would make, and press her palms together, saying the word release. The familiar pull of gravity returned and I was back on my feet.

[ **100% of body weight returned.]**

"Izuku Midoriya," I said, bowing a little.

"Fuck out of the way Deku!"

[ **Former childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo detected. Annoyance level is 10% higher than usual.]**

"You and Round Face can suck each other's face later after you two fail this stupid ass exam!" he yelled as he marched past us.

"Round?" the brunette said, hands cupping her round face, "Fail?"

[ **Confidence in Round Face has dropped by an estimate of 40%, due to Katsuki Bakugo's word, demeanor, and appearance. Words 15%. Red eyes 5%. Athletic Build 10%. Loudness 5%. Non caring demeanor 5%.]**

"Do not listen to his words. He is trying to reduce the amount of competition," I said.

 **[Persuasion partially successful. 30% of confidence restored.]**

"I still never got your name."

"Oh! I'm Ochako Uraraka," she answered with a smile. I smiled back.

[ **Remaining 10% confidence restored.]**

"Nice to meet you, Urakara-san. Let's head inside."

* * *

 **(Written Exam Area)**

I was walking towards to my assigned seat and noticed it was right beside Katsuki Bakugo. Was U.A. going by school because we were the only two from Aldera to apply here.

"So you stop face fucking Round Face finally," he said as I sat down beside him.

"Katsuki," He growled at me. He always does this when I addressed him by his first name. I stopped calling him Kaachan a year ago because he told me to and we knew each other too long to be calling each other by our last names. Never figured out why this pissed him off.

"You know that those activities do not interest me nor do relationships. I came here to be a hero, like you."

"Stop being a dumb piece of shit. You're fucking quirkless."

"That doesn't stop someone from being a hero," I told him, "And I might surprise you."

"You two with curly and spiky hair, cease your talking now! Present Mic is about to tell us about the practical exam!" a tall blue haired glass wearing boy yelled at us, "If you are here to squabble, leave now! U.A. has no place for people with such petty intentions!"

I looked past him to see an annoyed Present Mic. This was not my intention and I needed to speak before Katsuki let out a string of derogatory insults.

I stood up and bowed. "Forgive both us Present Mic. We shall be silent for the remainder of the time!"

I slapped my hand over Katsuki's mouth before he could argue. I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

[ **Pain receptors turned off.]**

After I sat down and removed my hand, I gathered every detail from Present Mic's speech. The spectacled tall boy form earlier started to ask more questions. Mostly concerning the zero pointer. He seemed to want a healthy amount of knowledge before an encounter.

[ **Potential ally found.]**

I raised my hand after he sat down, getting an annoyed expression form the Pro Hero. It only lasted about three milliseconds, something hard for the human eye to catch. But not mine.

"Present Mic, do the different pointers have different weapons? And if they do, which groups normally have ranged weaponry and which ones have melee weapons?" I asked.

Present Mic seemed to be confused for a second before looking down at his podium and shuffled some papers. Maybe he didn't remember the answer off the top of his head? He answered my question after a moment.

The two-pointers normally had ranged weapons, while the one-pointers and three-pointers used melee.

[ **Plan formulating. Two-pointers designated as priority targets.]**

We were then told to look at small piece paper beside our test to find our testing are. I saw Katsuki looking at mine.

"Looks I don't get another chance to beat your quirkless ass," he whispered to me as we bot got up. Always so violent.

* * *

 **(Ground Delta)**

The test area was some type of sprawling model city. U.A. must receive a lot of government funding to recreate something like this. And probably a lot of donations from some philanthropists.

The enormous crowd that was first appeared outside the gated area had dispersed into smaller groups, composed of familiar faces from the same school. That was the most probable cause, seeing how my fellow examinees easily talked to one another. Like old friends. Then why wasn't Katsuki here? Maybe it was just chance he wasn't.

I scanned the area, I spotted Uraraka. I planned to walk over there and wish her good lick, but the familiar blue haired teen from earlier stopped me. He accused me of trying to interrupt Uraraka's preparations. He began to speculate I was some undercover U.A. Staff member meant to disrupt the exams. That was a highly unlikely, but strangely fascinating theory.

I never got the chance to defend my innocence, between the teen's accusations and Present Mic announcing the start of the practical exam. I noticed I was the only one moving at first until the Pro Hero repeated himself. I had made it to the gate when I heard the horde behind me approaching.

The first foe appeared in front of me. A one-pointer. Not what I needed, but it still worked. I gave it a quick scan, attacking the its eye lens. My first went through it like paper.

 **[1 Point earned. 1 point total.]**

I tossed the destroyed robot aside and ran into an alleyway, searching for my next target. Hopefully a two pointer. Sadly, it was another one-pointer with the same weakness. This time I grabbed the lens and ripped it off. I scanned the eye and found nothing of use for my plan, about to toss it to the ground until I found a use for it.

A pair of one-pointers in the open street that the alleyway I was in connected to were nearby. I used the eye as a distraction, throwing it past the robots. The two machines turned their head towards where the eye landed, keeping me out of their sight.

I broke the closest one to me by performing a two handed overhead smash to its head as I jumped towards it. When I landed, the other robot had turned around and I uppercut it, making its head fly off.

 **[2 points earned. Three points total.]**

 **[Fists and arms have suffered minimal damage. Continued used will lead fists and arms losing efficiency. Find or create weapon quickly.]**

I looked down at the two destroyed bodies of the robots. I smashed each one into warped balls of metal and wires. Then I stuck my hands into them, creating some type of hand held wrecking balls.

 **[Mainframe attaching to wiring of destroyed robots. Connection successful. Repairing wiring. Repairs completed.]**

 **[Can now send out electrical surges to increase attack power by 25%, this stacks with the increased 40% attack power from Miniature wrecking balls.]**

This works very well! I had run off to find a nearby three-pointer. It was heavily armored, but it wouldn't stand a chance against these weapons I just made. I smacked the balls together, producing an electrical spark, and ran towards at the robot.

I was much faster and more agile than the bulking machine, easily dodging its attacks. It had the same weakness as the one-pointer. Its head went inside the body when I hit it the wrecking ball.

 **[3 points earned. 6 points total.]**

Within the next fifteen minutes and twelve seconds, I had defeated nine one-pointers and one three-pointers. I was now at eighteen points and had about another fifteen minutes.

 **[Durability of wrecking balls at 15%. Find two pointers immediately for better weapon.]**

As I kept running around, I found my target attacking a purple haired boy. It was flying, shooting laser beams at the boy hiding behind hide a piece of rubble. The male didn't seem to have a way to fight it. Strange.

 **[Formulating Plan to decrease likelihood of two-pointer being destroyed. Plan has 90% success rate. 100% chance of low body damage happening.]**

I jumped into the air behind the robot, sending out a strong pulse of electricity by smacking the wrecking balls together. I familiar tingling of being electrocuted ran through my body as me and the robot fell to the ground. I didn't feel my body hitting the ground though.

 **[Feelings receptors were forcefully turned off by plan. Sustained some damage to wiring and body. Mainframe has 93% of durability left.]**

I got up and walked over to my new loot. I asked if the purple haired boy was okay.

"Yes," he answered, as I started to rip open the robot's chassis. My back was turn towards him, so he couldn't tell what I was doing. "How many points do you have?"

"18. You?"

 **[Suitable parts found. Constructing new weapon.]**

"Zero, must be nice to have a combat-oriented quirk, huh?"

 **[Annoyance detected.]**

"What is your quirk?" I glanced back at him. Through his tire expression with bags underneath his eyes, I could detect more than annoyance. Anger and envy.

"Doesn't matter since it won't help me here. This test is rigged for guys with flashy and powerful quirks," he said.

 **[Anger levels rising in unknown person.]**

"Brainwashing," he finally answered.

"I see why that's no help here." That only seemed to anger him more and I could tell he was either about go off on me or tell me how I was wrong. I rerouted some routines to listening and keeping data. I still needed to focus on creating my weapon.

He went on a passionate speech about how everyone told him he couldn't be a hero because his quirk was suited for villainy. He came to U.A. to prove all the, wrong. But now he was upset and disheartened because of this test. He had lost his chance to become a hero.

 **[Unnecessary flashbacks of bullied childhood arising. Emotional response kicking in. Emotional dampeners subroutines activated. 60% of emotions quelled.]**

"Those people are stupid. A quirk can not be good or evil. Only the person that uses it. The wielder decides when, where, why, and how a quirk is used. A quirk is nothing more than a tool to be used."

 **[Response is 90% logic. 10% Emotion.]**

 **[Weapon constructed.]**

I looked down at my creation. A laser rifle fashioned form the remains of the robot. I could easily just hook up the weapon to my mainframe instead and increase it's efficiency by fifty percent. But this guy…

"What's your name?"

"Hitoshi Shinso," he said, still shocked from my response.

"Izuku Midoriya," I told him, throwing the rifle. He barely caught it, almost letting it fumble out of his hands. "That holds up to two hundred exact charges. Aim mainly for the robots' lenses. I better see you in the hero course."

I sped off, leaving the flabbergasted brain washer behind. I heard him yell my name. I told him I would talk to him later. He told me stop.

 **[Shinso attempting to hijack body controls. Quick analysis has determined anti-virus subroutines are best course of action. Activating.]**

I felt my body slowly start to stop for a second, but then I could move at full speed again.

 **[Influence routed. Moving at 100% speed again.]**

Once I had passed a few buildings, I came across an open street filled to the brim with one-pointers and a single three pointers. They all seemed to be struggling to move, stuck to purple balls that worked as some form of adhesive.

 **[Ten one-pointers found and one three-pointer. A total of thirteen points.]**

Someone else had did all this hard work to trap these guys. Wouldn't this be wrong to take their points.

 **[This is a competition. Commence mass destruction]**

My fist tore through all the one-pointers easily, only getting slightly hurt in the process. The three-pointer took a couple hits, the final one causing some noticeable damage. If only I still had my wrecking balls.

 **[13 points earned. 29 points total.]**

 **[Left fist at 75% durability. Right Fist at 55% durability. Favoring left side for the remainder of exam.]**

The person who had trapped the robots, a height challenged boy with purple beads on his head, came from behind some rubble, yelling at me. He started to cry that he would never have a chance to get hot girls now. I just walked away, shaking my head. What a sad reason to become a hero.

I entered an open plaza next, with numerous other candidates. I head could hear other examinees yelling their scores. Only a one was higher than mine, the blue haired boy from earlier. He had engine mufflers coming out his leg. Possible relative of Hero Ingenium?

Present Mic announced the real test starting now. A zero pointer suddenly appeared.

I scanned the size of the robot and calculated there was a zero chance to beat it. Time to flee the others.

I heard a cry of pain and I turned back to see Uraraka, stuck under some rubble. The robot was walking towards her.

No input was needed before I ran towards her. She seemed about to cry. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

 **[Only three seconds to escape. Cannot remove rubble fast enough, with or without her quirk. Stop robot from crushing her.]**

I got onto the top of the rubble, my arms in the air to stop its foot. I felt its weight began to crush me.

 **[Arms and legs hydraulic systems working at 200%. Two minutes until mainframe overheats.]**

I was able to slow the machine' step, but it was going still going to crush me. I needed more power!

 **[Arms and legs hydraulic systems working at 250%. One minute until mainframe overheats.]**

The robot wasn't crushing me anymore, but I was still stuck here. Uraraka was able to free herself from the rubble and out the way of the robot, but she hadn't moved any further. She was attempting to get up, but kept failing. Was she trying to help me?

I never got to find out, because Ingenium Jr. came over and scooped up Uraraka. My eyes followed to where he went to see Shinso and some guy blonde guy, who was twinkling of all things, standing. The blonde guy's and Ingenium Jr.'s eyes were glazed over.

Shinso muttered something before using the laser rifle I gave him to soot at the robot. The blonde guy shoots off a laser that emerged from his belt. I thought support items weren't allowed?

The laser didn't hurt the robot, but that attack gained its attention. The robot stopped trying to crush me and went to walk over to the small group. Shinso ordered the group to disperse. They all headed in different directions, besides Uraraka and Ingenium Jr. He was still holding her.

 **[Arms and legs hydraulics working at normal levels. Durability reduced by 50% in both systems.]**

I scampered off, away from the menacing robot. A minute later, Present Mic said the exam was over. Good. Now I could go home and do some repairs.

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what you think. This something I would do in my spare time. It's not my main focus, Inked is.**

 **I got three chapter written already written and they will all be about this length.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Delusional777: I'm glad you are liking the story. I'm going to reveal the true nature of his quirk in a few chapters.**

 **PopSonic: Too many times.**

 **I'm glad you are all liking this story. Hopefully I can keep pleasing you all.**

* * *

 **(Home)**

A week had passed since the exams. Katsuki had asked how I felt I did. I told him I felt pretty good about my results.

He had scoffed disbelievingly and said I had probably turned into a crying mess and pissed my pants in fear. I told him I didn't do those things anymore. I didn't tell him that I was incapable of one of those things. I had removed that part for increased visual efficiency.

My mom had worriedly asked how I was doing each day. I kept assuring her I was fine, but I doubted she believed me.

My results came in the afternoon. My mother had all but thrown the letter into my hands. I went to my room to view it. Inside the letter was a CD, that I placed in my computer.

A video of All Might congratulating me on passing the written exam appeared on the screen. I was wondering why he was in the video until he said he was going to be a teacher at U.A.

He said I had attained twenty-nine villain points, which was barely passable for Hero course. But that wasn't the only types of points I scored. A video of me helping Shinso from the two-pointer. I was awarded ten rescue points for this. Rescue points was for saving other examinees. I was given another five rescue points for the weapon I have given to the guy, since they had to count that as a positive action and didn't have another category. Something All Might thought should be looked before next year.

So I had fourty-five points now. That was almost as much as Ignenium Jr.

The next video were a few brief videos of Uraraka and Hitoshi asking Present Mic about me and my condition. Once they were assured I was okay, they had offered some of ther points to me, but were told that wasn't allowed. Why would they do that? The whole test was a competition of skill and power.

I was awarded forty points for stopping the robot form crushing Uraraka. All Might had said a hero's true purpose was to rescue the those who needed help. He told me with my eighty-one-point total, I had scored the top place in the practical exam.

 **[High rise of emotions detected. Room determined a safe place for emotional outlet. Emotion dampeners not needed.]**

I would have cried if I could, but I settled for making some sobbing noises. This gained the attention of my mother, who ran into my room to check on me.

"I can be a hero, Mom," I told her in a shaky voice. This caused her to cry, both in regret and happiness, as she hugged me. She told me she was really proud of me and was going to call my father.

I was going to savor this happy moment. The unfamiliar feeling of true happiness. I took the CD out of the computer and ate it.

 **[Retrieving data from disc. Retrieval complete.]**

I spat out the CD and placed it back on my computer desk. The feeling was still there. I could enjoy just a bit longer.

"Deku!" The loud knocking and yelling of Katsuki ruined it. The feeling was gone instantly. He ruined all my good times for the last ten years.

* * *

 **(?)**

 _I was walking home after Kaachan had been saved from the Slime Villain by All Might. The same villain that had attacked me earlier and lead me to be saving by the number one hero also._

 _After getting an autograph from the All Might, I had jumped on his leg before he vaulted into the air. Just to ask him one question. One stupid question that I already knew the answer to. The answer I had been ignoring since I found out I was quirkless._

 _All Might only confirmed what I already knew. I couldn't be a hero without a quirk. It was too dangerous. I was just going to get myself killed._

 _I had thought of many scenarios of how I could possibly be a quirkless hero. I could train extensively in martial arts and be supplemented by support gear. But any villain with an electric type emitter quirk would be able to disable my support gear and I would have to pray my martial arts training was enough. A villain with a powerful strength quirk would just completely overpower me, like that Muscular guy._

 _All I would be was liability to the real heroes. The ones with powers and hero training. I would just decrease their chances of success. I need my own powers._

 _I bumped into someone, as I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was going land on my rear, but a strong arm grabbed me. I looked up to see a middle aged man with a humanoid robot as his companion. The robot was the one that held me._

 _I got back to a standing position with the aid of the robot. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It looked so human!_

 _"I see my little buddy here has your eye," the man said, "It's my latest creation. I'm hoping to show him off soon to possibly gain an olive branch from one of the support companies. I want him to help elderly people with their living."_

 _"How so?"_

 _This prompted man to give a detailed explanation of the robot. It could lift up to a ton, this feature was help move heavy furniture or things the elderly can't move. It had a bunch of other abilities, like being to keep an intensive list of things needed medications and when the medicine needed to be taken._

 _The super strength was a detail I paid the most attention to. The robot wasn't that much bigger than me, but it still had so much strength! Maybe I could replicate that in some support gear?_

 _"Hey mister, do you think I could make something like that?" I asked, "I'm really good at math and science."_

 _"Sure. I learned it all from online," he answered, "I don't a have a degree, which will probably make it harder to sell my idea."_

 _"I'm sure you can do it," I told him, "Is there a site I could learn this stuff from?"_

 _"Dexterity Distrubution dot com," He told me, "I got to go kid. Don't won't to be late."_

 _I wished him good luck one more time as he walked off. Maybe this was the first step to being a hero?_

* * *

 **(U.A)**

Today was my first official day at U.A.!

 **[Excitement level raised by 75%. Emotional dampeners activated. Emotions reduced by 50%.]**

I took in every detail of the campus as I walked towards my classroom. Every nook and cranny were noted. The location of classrooms, workshops, and restrooms. All information to update my internal map.

I eventually found the door to my homeroom. It was gigantic, like all the other doors. I deduced that the size was for students with mutation quirks that changed their size.

When I walked in into the room, I saw Katsuki being scolded by Ignenium Jr. The taller male was making vigorous chopping noises as he reprimanded the blonde. Katsuki made some rude remarks about the blue haired boy and his attitude.

The blonde noticed. "Deku…"

That got the attention of the Ignenium Jr., who introduced himself as Tenya Ilda as he rushed over to me to apologize for his behavior during the exam. I told him not to worry about it. He continued with his apology, saying I and Shinso were the only ones that recognized the true reason of the test.

Shinso was here? I tried to look for him but was stopped by the arrival of Uraraka.

"You're here!" she said, excitedly, "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem. Just the duty of a hero."

"If you're here to make friends, the get out. This the Hero course, not General Ed."

A human head inside a yellow sleep bag said that. He looked like a caterpillar in the position he was in, laying on the floor sideways. His face looked familiar.

I took in all the details of his attire and expression as he stood up somehow and unzipped the sleeping bag. He came out drinking some form of slushy.

 **[Searching Database.]**

 **[Black Shaggy hair? Check.]**

 **[Constant tired expression? Check.]**

 **[Red eyes from possible quirk use? Check.]**

 **[Minimal untamed facial hair? Check.]**

 **[All black clothing? Check.]**

 **[Capture tape? Check.]**

 **[Googles? Negative.]**

 **[95% probability of Pro Hero EraserHead sighted.]**

"Underground Hero EraserHead," I said before he could speak again.

The man gave me a surprised look, that lasted for 150 milliseconds. "Surprised you know about me. Most kids your age only know about the overly flashy heroes, like All Might."

I told our teacher one must know all types of heroes to reach their full potential. Learning from the vastly experienced was important for one's growth.

 **[Otaku self showing. Rerouting to grateful and respectful self.]**

I bowed. "I hope to be an acceptable student."

He snorted at me. "Prove yourself then. All of you get changed into your gym uniform. You're taking the quirk assessment test. And call me Aizawa."

* * *

 **(Minutes Later)**

With al of us in the open, I took the time to fully examine my classmates. I saw the twinkling boy from the practical exam. A boy with a bird head stood off by himself, could he manifest wings or something? I saw a pink skinned girl, with a quick scan telling me her skin's PH level was lower than normal. Acid based quirk?

One large guy had a mask on for some reason, while another had a tail. I saw one boy whose head resembled an outcrop of rocks. Maybe he had a mutant quirk that hardened his head? Would be good for ramming.

A girl with green hair was hunched over with her tongue sticking out, resembling a frog. Then there was floating pair of clothes, invisibly quirk that couldn't be turned off. And a girl with purple hair and earphone jacks coming off her ear. The remaining students looked pretty normal, so I couldn't make anything out of their quirk until later. The only students I knew were Katsuki, Uraraka, Ilda, and Hitoshi.

 **[Happiness level increased by 10%. Determined not the minimal level to activate emotional dampeners subroutine.]**

I was glad thebrain washer was able to make it. When I glanced at him, he gave me a subtle nod.

Aizawa-sensei told us we were going to take the physical fitness test we have been taking since middle school. But we were going to use our quirks. Uraraka meekly asked about the opening coronation. Our teacher told her that this was the hero course and we had no time for such useless time wasters.

He passed Katsuki a softball and told the blonde to enter the center of the field. Once Katuski reached the center, Aizawa-sensei told him to throw the ball as high as he could and use quirk also.

"Die!" Katsuki screamed as he threw the ball. My hearing receptors slight ringed from the explosion he used.

The device Aizawa-sensei was holding showed the soft ball went seven hundred and five point two meters into the sky. Impressive.

Everyone got excited about using their quirks, until Aizawa-sensei told the class the person in last place will be judged to have no potential and would be expelled. Everyone's excitement died down afterwards.

Uraraka said that was unfair, especially for the first day of school. Aizawa-sensei just smirked and told her U.A. will continue to throw hardship aft hardship at the class. This was just the beginning.

"Go beyond. Plus Ultra." No enthusiasm was in it.

 **[Test 1: 50-meter dash. 5.2 seconds.]**

Ilda placed first in this event, with a record three point zero two seconds.

 **[Test 2: Grip strength. 56.0 Kilograms]**

The masked guy, named Shoji, had placed first five hundred and forty kilograms. He had made multiple arms and hands to increase his grip strength. Him being have large arm muscles also helped.

 **[Test 3: Repeated Side Steps. 9** **th** **Place.]**

The pink skinned girl worn first place here. She seemed to be dancing the whole time. She was named Ashido.

 **[Test 4: Standing Long Jump. 46 feet.]**

Katsuki and the twinkling guy, named Aoyama, had both got first place. Katsuki used his quirk to keep him airborne for an infinite amount of time. Aoyama used laser to clear the sandbox.

Finally, the softball throw came up. Uraraka had used her quirk to let the ball go out of orbit. Yaoyorozu made a cannon to launch the softball, almost reaching Katsuki's house. The blonde started to grit his teeth about be up shown by someone.

I was the last to go. As I stood in the center, I gauged the most optimal flight path.

 **[Disengaging shoulder-arm lock to increase arm rotation's RPM from 80 RPM to 320 RPM.]**

I shot the ball off at the perfect angle to create a small arc. The ball's trajectory was almost a straight line. After a few seconds, the ball came crashing back down to the ground. Aizawa-sensei showed my results.

 **[Test 5: 610 meters.]**

It was fourth highest. I bet surprised Katsuki with that.

"Deku!" the blonde screamed, as he flew towards him, propelled by his quirk.

His explosions suddenly stopped, and he was wrapped into the capture scarf. I looked over to see our sensei's quirk activated.

 **[Fear of Aizawa-sensei increased by 20%.]**

After a short scolding about Katsuki;s behavior, Aiwaza-sensei told us to finish the last three tests.

 **[Test 6: Distance Run of 1 mile. 6 minutes and 30 seconds.]**

Ilda won this race, unsurprisingly. He did have some competition at the beginning from Yaoyorozu, with her using a bike. He sped up doing the second half though. Maybe it takes him awhile to reach full speed?

 **[Test 7: Seated Toe Touch. 16** **th** **Place.]**

Mina won this one. I was beginning to think she was a gymnast by how much she could stretch, maybe even a contortionist.

 **[Test 8: Sit ups. 70 Sit ups in two minutes.]**

The wide, but muscular brown haired boy, named Sato, one first place by doing a hundred and twenty pushups.

Aizawa-sensei gave out the rankings. I was ranked 8th place, right under that guy with tail, Ojiro. I saw Hagakure, the invisible girl, and Shinso tied for last place. The floating clothes were making exaggerated movements of panic. Hitoshi was silent, head hanging low and clinching his fist.

 **[High levels of anger and stress detected.]**

 **[Processing suitable response to reduced emotional levels.]**

"The part about expelling anyone wasn't true," Aizawa-sensei said, with a hint of a smirk on his face, "It was logical ruse to get everyone to do their best."

 **[Levels of stress and anger in both targets has been significantly reduced.]**

 **[Response not needed.]**

Yaoyorozu muttered that of course what our sensei couldn't be true. I corrected her and said he did expel his whole class year. That's why only Class 1-B last year.

 **[Anxiety levels of all classmates raised by at least 30%.]**

Our teacher told us to head back and change back into our uniforms. We still had to go to our regular classes today.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter should be out in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Delusional777: I do try to throw small bits of humor here and there. I'm glad I could make someone laugh with it.**

 **TheKursed: His analysis is going to a big part of how he reacts to situations.**

 **Grimmich: Genos is a good basis on how Izuku works in this fic and he will be upgrading himself.**

 **(End of English Class)**

Present Mic, or Yamada-sensei, had just finished teaching class. I saw many of my fellow classmates struggle. But a few didn't. Like Katsuki, he had a love for American Comics, so he knew the language fairly well.

Yaoyorozu didn't struggle either, but that wasn't a surprise since she performed highly in all classes.

 **[Subject Yaoyorozu has a high level of intelligence.]**

 **[Speculating she has had a large amount of private tutoring also.]**

Surprisingly, Ashido didn't have any trouble either. I saw she was having difficulty during Mathematics and Science though.

 **[U.A. has curriculum that is leagues above any regular school.]**

 **[Anyone who can past the written entrance exam has an intelligence level much higher than average.]**

 **[Subject Ashido's intelligence has been determined to be below U.A.'s average, but higher than national average.]**

I had Rosetta Stone installed, so this class was a cakewalk.

As I was getting ready to leave to the classroom, picking up my small backpack, Hitoshi had approached me.

"Midoriya."

"Hitoshi-san."

 **[Subject Hitoshi showing signs of well-hidden nervousness.]**

"Is something wrong, Hitoshi-san?"

He fidgeted. "No. I just wanted to say thank you for the other day. I owe you."

I shook my head. "You don't. You helped me escape from the zero pointer."

"But I wouldn't have gotten into this class without your help."

"Deku! Stop cheating on Round Face with Baggy Eyes Jr. and get the fuck out of the room!" I turned towards the door to see Uraraka ducking out the doorway. I caught a glimpse of her face being red. I then looked at the approaching Katsuki. He had been watching me every since the quirk assessment test.

"Excuse me, but who gave you the right to interrupt us?" said Hitoshi.

 **[Subject Hitoshi showing hostility towards former friend Katsuki.]**

 **[75% chance of physical altercation happening.]**

 **[Intervention necessary.]**

"Let's not fight. Katsuki, you are already on thin ice with Aizawa-sensei. Hitoshi-san, you do not want to give people a reason to think the same way as your former classmates did, do you?"

Hitoshi flinched, while Katsuki made that noise he always when he was angry.

"Whatever Deku, just fucking eat for once."

He walked away from Hitoshi and I, yelling at Uraraka on his way out.

 **[U.A. has an 85% chance of reforming his attitude.]**

Uraraka walked over to us timidly. I saw Ilda walk back to into the classroom, going to his desk to pick up a forgotten folder.

"Do you all want to go to lunch together?" she asked shyly.

Hitoshi said yes. I said no, surprising the two. I explained I needed to speak to our homeroom about a pending request. I wished to be updated on it.

As I the left the pair behind, I heard Uraraka ask Ilda did he want to join them. He agreed.

 **[Unknown person following self.]**

I was heading to the faculty lounge when I noticed that. I turned quickly around to get a glimpse of familiar blonde hair.

 **[95% chance of follower is former friend Katsuki Bakugo.]**

 **[Adding extremely low sneaking skills to Katsuki's profile.]**

I kept on walking, going by my internal map. I had updated it after the exam, staying a few hours afterwards. I was told to leave eventually by Pro Hero Vlad King, who was the other hero course teacher, after being accused of loitering.

U.A. had an interesting set of teachers. EraserHead, Vlad King, Midnight, Cementoss, Snipe, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, and Recovery Girl. I wonder if teaching was their full time job or being a Pro Hero was?

I arrived at the faculty door. I knocked two times. Present Mic opened it.

"Hey Shota, one of your kids is here. Plain face and green curly hair. The one who scored the highest on the exam."

I saw my eternally tired teach approach the door. He asked what did I want. I asked him about my pending request.

"You will know tomorrow. Now, go eat lunch," He waved me off.

I wandered off to a secluded area, the library, to put myself in rest mode. I set a timer for forty minutes. Save some energy today.

 **(End of School Day)**

We had just finished our last class. Aizawa-sensei pulled me aside to tell me not linger on the school grounds today. If I did, it would negatively affect my request.

When I walked out of the room, Katsuki was leaning on the wall, glaring, and scowling at me. Was he waiting for me?

 **[Annoyance detected.]**

"Did you need something, Katsuki?" I asked. His scowl deepened when I said his name.

"You're going straight home so I don't have to listen my mom's bitching," he told me.

"Why?"

 **[Annoyance levels increased.]**

"Because your dumbass has been staying out past your curfew so much that you worried Auntie to the point where she has complained to my mom about it. So the old hag was fussing to me about getting your ass home safely."

"So you are babysitter now. I guess this could give you the much needed experience of handling people with care."

 **[Sarcasm used.]**

Katsuki had a murderous expression on his face. The ones he had when I told him in middle school I still wanted to be a hero.

 **[Annoyance upgraded to Anger.]**

 **[Fight or Flight response activated.]**

 **[Flight chosen.]**

 **[Planning possible escape routes.]**

 **[3 suitable routes found.]**

 **[Option 1: Run in opposite direction and hope to out speed Katsuki.]**

 **[Option 2: Push Katsuki over and run past him.]**

 **[Option 3: Jump out of window.]**

"Shut the fuck up Deku and start walking!" He said as roughly pushed me **.**

 **[Katsuki has shown restraint.]**

 **[Unknown if this a new behavior or a singular anomaly.]**

I saw Uraraka, Ilda, and Hitoshi near the exit. They seemed to be waiting for me. They asked if I was heading towards the train station. I told I them I was, and they asked if I wanted to walk with them. I agreed, getting a grumble from Katsuki.

"You fucking extras better not expect to be able to stop and gawk at everything that interest your dumbasses."

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes.

 **[Anger rising in Subject Hitoshi.]**

'Who invited you?"

"I don't fucking need any of you three's damn permission. I got to walk with this Deku because he's a fucking ass that stays out past his curfew and worries his mother!"

Ilda scolded me about this, with Urakara agreeing with him. Hitoshi was silent.

 **[Guilt levels rising by 35%.]**

 **[Emotional dampeners not activating.]**

 **[Causing Mother to worry is detrimental to objective of becoming a hero.]**

I wasn't as talkative as usual. I still stayed in the conversation, but my input was reduced by forty percent. I'm sure everyone noticed, but decided not speak on it.

When we made it to the train station, everyone but Katsuki said their good byes and went their separate ways. Katsuki and I got on our train, which was empty. I saw a smirk appear on Katsuki's face.

 **[Interrogation attempt detected. Preparing dodgy answers.]**

"So you got a fucking quirk now, huh Deku?" he asked.

 **[Lying is seen as unheroic, but necessary for this moment.]**

"Maybe…"

"What you did during the softball throw wasn't normal."

I turned my head to him.

 **[Anger levels higher than normal.]**

 **[Proceed with caution.]**

"So?" I said, "Why does it matter to you?"

"You've been lying all these damn years to me?"

"No."

 **[Anger levels rising exponentially.]**

He grabbed me by the collar. "Like fuck you aren't. Either you're lying, or you grew some quirk out of your ass."

"I got my quirk a few months ago. Superhuman physiology. All my physical attributes have increased to levels of weaker enhancer quirks of strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. Nothing particularly powerful, but versatile."

 **[Persuasion successful.]**

He let go of me. "So you're going to be some C class hero at best. Fucking figures."

"No. I'm going to be the best hero. The once to replace All Might."

 **[All Might's time is limited. Must become powerful.]**

"How the fuck are you going to do that with your weakass quirk?"

 **[Anger levels in self rising by 70%]**

"I haven't found the limits of my quirk yet. I could be as strong as Sato, as fast as Ilda, and as durable as Kirishima. I can possibly reach All Might's level. And I'm going to be stronger than you, Kaachan!"

 **[Katsuki (Kaachan?) stunned by declaration.]**

"Yeah right, Deku," he said after a second, turning away from me. The rest of the train ride and walk home was silent.

 **(?)**

 _I have been on this site for only a week and learned so much about robotics, circuitry, code, and electrical engineering. Everything and anything you needed to know was here on this site. It almost made college seem irrelevant. Almost. There were still fields you needed the college experience for, like medicine._

 _I always knew I could process information quickly, but not at this rate! Maybe it had something to do with me focusing on a realistic idea. Something I could achieve. Just like All Might told me to do. To make the prefect robot hero._

 _I wanted to create a robot that could beat down all the villains it came across. It would be extremely durable and have super strength and speed, resembling All Might. It needed to replace him, for he wasn't going to be around too long. And Endeavor wasn't the next model hero Japan needed. Strong he was for certain, but he didn't inspire hope like All Might._

 _That's why I have been solely focused on this goal now. No more hero chasing! No more watching All Might videos all day! Japan was going to need a new number one hero and I was going to create it._

 _I looked down at my new notebook collection. All the notes I took about the new subjects I learned where in these. I almost had as many as my hero notebooks, which I have hidden under my bed so I don't get distracted. Even the one Kaachan messed up._

 _I felt a little pride at how dedicated I was at my new goal. I even made a new routine for it. I woke up three hours earlier, giving me time to watch videos and go over my notes I made before I went to sleep. Just to refresh myself._

 _I always made sure to have my headphones plugged in so I wouldn't accidentally wake up my mom. I also placed my cover against the bottom of the door so no light would creep out. She worked hard enough at her job and worried so much about me, her quirkless son, that she needed all the sleep she could get._

 _I would then leave my room at my regular time and do my morning routines and hygiene. I would learn more on my way to school, headphones in and volume turned up. Not high enough to not notice someone trying attack me, but enough to drown out the mindless background noise of the city. I would also not look away, even when a hero got into a fight with a villain. I could always get a recap of the fight online. If I had the time, which I didn't._

 _I started to notice all the strange looks my classmates would give me when they talked about some incident with a hero and I wouldn't try to join in. Their eyes seemed to be filled with concern, but why? They always ignored me when I tried to join in earlier, so why they did suddenly care? Never did before._

 _I stayed out of Kaachan's way while at school, trying not to gain his ire. Which was hard to do. Even when I was silent, he still channeled his anger on me. He didn't attack me anymore, but the insults never stopped. But they weren't as derogative as they used to be._

 _I took to eating lunch on the roof so I could learn more without people bothering me. Some of my classmates even started to question if I was okay. And I felt myself getting angry at them. Which then made me feel terrible because I was angry at their concern for my well-being. But I kept thinking of how they ignored me in the past and I would go numb. Numb was good._

 _Today, I was watching a really good video on how to increase the power of a hydraulic system temporarily. Kaachan interrupted it by slamming the roof door open. His eyes were filled with panic until he saw me just sitting down in the middle of the roof with my headphones in. They lost the panic and gained the familiar angry gaze._

 _I was glad I had finished eating already or I would have spilled my lunch. Then I would not have as much energy and I would have to slog through the day. And lose precious hours adding extra sleep to make up for the lack of energy. My new schedule was really punctual about energy and sleep. Maybe I should look up how to optimize my carb intake?_

" _Why the fuck are you up here, Deku?" his voice didn't have the same amount of heat and cracked once. Weird._

" _Just watching videos."_

" _About?"_

" _Hydraulic systems." No need to lie._

" _Why?" His face of utter confusion was kind of hard not to laugh at._

" _It's a subject that's easy for me to learn and interest me. Maybe I could learn enough to about it and other mechanical systems to get some course in the Support department of U.A." He was mighty curious today._

 _He stared at me for a minute or two, looking me in the eyes. Like he was trying to see my soul to figure out if I was telling the truth or not._

 _He finally broke the gaze. "Don't you fucking dare think about doing what I said last week. I was just kidding you damn idiot."_

" _The thought never crossed my mind," I told him the truth._

" _Better fucking not," he mumbled before leaving._

 _Kaachan hasn't apologized for anything in a long time under his own will. The last time he apologized to me was about a month ago when his mother found out he ate my lunch because he forgot his. Auntie Mitsuki had said I needed my own food because I was already a string bean and would be anorexic if I didn't eat. Today was a pleasant surprise._

* * *

 **AN: I got about one more chapter to churn out before I have to actually write again. I always put my stuff on paper first and then type.**

 **Weird habit of mine,** **but it seems to lengthen my stories since I always add more.**

 **Half of this was going to be chapter two, but then I added that flashback scene. And the one in** **this chapter.**

 **So chapter 4 is going to be the start of the original chapter 3.**

 **I hope this chapter keeps you all interested and thank you for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My Hero Academia is not owned by me.**

* * *

 **TheMexicanReader: I always felt Katsuki changed how he acted towards Izuku after the slime incident, even if it was small.**

* * *

 **(Dagobah Municipal Beach)**

Dagobah Beach, one of my main scavenging sites. All the junk here hid nodes of various metals I used to make my inventions and upgrade them. I was also slowly ridding the place of the junk so it become clean again. The first heroes that appeared when quirks came were vigilantes, not government sponsored agents, so they didn't get paid. It was like volunteer work for them.

I had brought my All Might duffel bag. It was much sturdier than my any of my other All Might merchandise bags.

 **[Duffel bag is made of quality canvas fabric.]**

 **[Has 500% more durability than other bags.]**

 **[Maximum weight load is 50 pounds.]**

I gave the side of the beach I was at a quick scan, noticing some of discarded things were gone I had planned to check out. Like that refrigerator.

The last two months, someone else had been taking junk form here also. I was being forced to find what I needed immediately first or what most valuable.

 **[Car frame with salvageable radio found.]**

I found the car, detaching out the radio. I stripped the radio of the copper I needed, I used a lot in the last repairs to my arms and legs. I also took whatever other precious metals I could find, like nickel.

Next, I ripped off a piece of the car frame. I folded the piece into a compressed square, to reduce its volume and save space. I repeated this process for every piece I ripped off.

 **[Unknown Vehicle approaching from behind.]**

I turned around to see a white pickup truck.

 **[American.]**

 **[Maker: Ford.]**

 **[Model: F-150]**

 **[Year: Between 2215 to 2217 range.]**

I hid behind the car I was ripping apart as the driver slowly stepped out the vehicle.

 **[Unknown Driver is All Might!]**

 **[Confusion status inflicted.]**

 **[All Might in shrunken form.]**

 **[Aptly named Small Might.]**

 **[Small Might staring at car being used as concealment.]**

 **[Small Might walking towards self's location.]**

I couldn't move from this spot. All Might would definitely notice any movement I made. Just because he was in his weaker form, doesn't mean his eyesight got worse. Especially with those glowing blue eyes filled with such latent power.

 **[Speculating that All Might has increased visual accuracy due to unknown Quirk.]**

 **[All Might is now within arm's reach of self.]**

His eyes were staring at my crouched form.

 **[Self has been detected.]**

 **[Panic status inflicted.]**

"Young Midoriya?" he asked, still staring at me.

Did he remember me from the day he rescued me or did he just now my name from me making the number one spot on the practical exam?

"That is I."

"What are you doing out here at this ungodly hour?"

"I could ask the same about you."

 **[Sassing adults is not recommended.]**

 **[Especially All Might, the number one hero, who is also one of your teachers.]**

"My boy, I am an adult and can be out this time," he answered, pointing at himself.

He then pointed at me. "You, on the other hand, are a minor unaccompanied by an adult while out past the general curfew for your age. So I ask again, why are you here?"

 **[Annoyance detected.]**

 **[Most likely from being sassed.]**

 **[Also concern detected.]**

"I was collecting scrap metal for my projects," I answered truthfully.

 **[Confusion detected in Small Might.]**

"Projects?"

"I create small electronics as potential support gear," I said, "I had requested the afternoon support classes."

"But you're in heroics…"

"True, but my quirk had just recently manifested and it's not strong by itself. Support gear will compensate for this until I get stronger," I explained.

All Might chuckled. "You say your quirk is weak, but you punch through robots like paper and can throw ball almost as high as a cannon can launch. I wouldn't day that's weak."

"That comes at a price though," I said, getting another confused look from the number one hero, "I experience extreme physical pain afterwards if I use the upper limits of my quirk."

My answer got a startled expression to appear on All Might's face, before he coughed up blood. He needed to get that checked out.

"Young Midoriya, I'm going to ask you to come with me."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to the police station. Your mother has alerted the staff of U.A. about you disobeying your curfew. She even has contacted the police about your behavior," he answers.

 **[Guilt rising by 70%]**

Why did always have to worry Mother so much to accomplish my dreams? I got in the car, not even attempting to argue this time.

* * *

 **(Mustafu Police Station)**

The car drive here had been silent, with All Might taking a few glances. The only time we spoke was when he mentioned my duffel bag. He didn't know that even made duffels bag like this. I told him that made everything modeled after him. Even toilet paper. He thought that last thing was weird.

I got scolded for about fifteen minutes by this cat man. He was Officer Tamakawa and the one had to always answer Mother's calls. He even asked to me empty my duffle bag and was confused to why I had all this junk. All Might covered for me.

This guy in a trench coat approached us and he seemed to be on very friendly terms with All Might. All Might told me to explain my quirk to him, he was called Detective Tsukauchi. I wondered why I needed to tell this man, but it was All Might and this guy was a detective. Nothing bad could come out of this. I went right ahead with All Might's request.

 **[Concerned detected from Detective Tsukauchi.]**

Mother showed up after I my explanation. Her eyes were prickled with tears as she hugged me, asking why I was sneaking out. "I thought you were some gang members or some floozy trying to corrupt you."

"Mom! I would never associate people like that and I'm not interested in relationships! I got to become the best hero I can be. And girls are a distraction," I said as I released myself from my other's grip.

 **[Embarrassment levels raised by 50%]**

I glanced at All Might and Detective Tsukauchi to see them holding in chuckles.

 **[Attempt to save face unsuccessful.]**

All Might walked forward. "Being out this late is going to hinder your progress for your goal."

All Might told Mother who he was and his position at U.A. My mother excitedly shook his hand and thanked him for finding me.

 **[Small Might now designated Yagi-san.]**

He then told her of what I was doing at the beach, making Mother stare at me in confusion. I just looked down at the ground, not meeting her gaze.

"Izuku, you never told me you invented things."

"I haven't made anything useful yet. I just upgrade stuff in find in the trash into something useful. Just little gadgets."

"Well mister, since you have so much time to make little knick knacks, you can repair the microwave then," she told me, as she pulled me by the ear out of the police station, "It's been broken for a week now."

"They're gadgets, mom! Gadgets!"

* * *

 **(?)**

 _It's been another two weeks since I got on this site. I still have the same routine, just with a better a diet and little exercise. I've reduced the amount of sweets I eat and replaced them with fruits. Helps me maintain my energy because of the vitamins, water, and antioxidants. And I don't have to worry about crashing if I kept my energy up with high levels of sugar._

 _I've lost a few pounds this way, which worried my mother. She had noticed my clothes being a bit loose on my frame. I told her I started to workout with her old weights. The worry was gone and she was glad I was exercising._

 _I had to find the weights and place them in my room to keep up my lie. Then I just figured to actually workout with them, because I read working out would increase my stamina. I dusted them off a day later. Who knew those things could gather so much dust? My mom probably hasn't used them in years._

 _I found out I hated exercising. But I needed to do it for my health and keep my mother out of my business. I got a little upset did something out spite and pettiness, something I normally never did. I found all my mom's hidden troves of sweets and pastries and replaced them all with fruit and vegetables. I rationalized my actions as something good for my mom, because she had a bad habit of stress eating._

 _While I had been searching, I found my father's toolbox. Inside was a decent set of tool for me to practice my new knowledge with. I went in the storage closet to take some of the old electronics there we didn't use._

 _From scrapping parts of a toaster, a cell phone and a calculator, I built my first contraption. The Bully Burner! A self-defense gadget._

 _The frame of the it was the bulky square calculator, making it still look like a calculator. Hidden inside, I had the heating coils of the toaster reading to fly out at a moment's notice by use of the springs that were also form the toaster. This came out of a small opening near the top of the frame. I used the cell phone's central processing unit to control the heat. The highest setting 47.78 Celsius or 118 Fahrenheit, which was a first degree burn. I was never going to use that setting unless my life was in danger._

 _I kept it at 43.89 Celsius or 110 Fahrenheit. This was the beginning temperature that humans felt pain from heat. I only wanted to shock people. My first test was against some of my other bullies at school. I found out that they were wimps, running away when I hit once with the gadget. That's how it earned its name._

 _Speaking of bullies, Kaachan checked up on me every other day at lunch. To make sure I wasn't going to jump. Didn't I already tell him I wasn't going to do that? I never lied to Kaachan before._

 _I was on my final hour of video watching when I received a message from someone on the site. I had to sign up to watch videos and they gave me a month free trial. I only had a few days left and I needed to convince my mom to pay for a subscription._

 _I opened the message. It was from username, All-Things-Robotic. This was the guy was my favorite instructor on robotics. He was a middle aged man with salt and pepper wavy hair._

 _ **All-Things-Robotic:**_ _Greetings Mint-Might. It's come to my attention you have watched eighty out of a hundred of my instructional videos. You have favorited, liked, and commented on each one, giving me copious amounts of compliments on my intellect and teaching style._

 _ **All-Things-Robotic:**_ _You also performed exceptionally well on my tests, always scoring a 95% to 100% on each one. You have gained an enormous amount of knowledge at an astounding pace. It took me two and half years to learn as much as you did. You're a genius and are a natural at robotics._

 _ **All-Things-Robotic:**_ _I sent this message to extend an invitation for a chance at higher learning. You will run out of things to learn about robotics within a week or so on this site. But that doesn't have to be the end of your learning. A small community of intellects has formed to further research on a subject that has been neglected since rise of quirks. Cybernetics. Would you like to join us?_

 _ **Mint-Might:**_ _Yes._

* * *

 **(Homeroom)**

When I entered the classroom, fifteen minutes as always, I saw Yaoyorozu, Ilda, and Todoroki there already. I also noticed our sensei eyeing every move I made. Strange.

Yaoyorozu and Ilda greeted me amicably. Ilda asked if I had any difficulties with any of reading or homework last night because he was willing to help. I told him I didn't and said I was going to be a good model student.

"Now only if you could get that ruffian Bakugo to act the same," he said.

"Actually, Katsuki is an excellent at academics, his attitude just needs work," I told Ilda.

As if talking about him summoned the blonde, Katsuki slammed open the classroom door. Ilda immediately got up and speed walked over to the blonde's position to scold Katsuki.

 **[Higher than normal anger levels detected in Katsuki (Kaachan?).]**

 **[Source unknown.]**

As I watched the two, I vaguely wondered if the arm chopping motion increased the efficiency of Tenya's scolding. Or did it just aggravate Katsuki more?

 **[Testing needed for answer.]**

"Fuck off, four eyes!" Katsuki yelled, marching towards me.

 **[Source of anger found.]**

 **[Thyself.]**

"The fuck where you at this morning, Deku?"

"I left for school early."

"At five thirty in the morning? Yeah fucking right," Katsuki scoffed, "Since you were sneaking out last night, my mother woke me up early to walk with you."

 **[Annoyance in self raised by 5%.]**

"You're meeting me at six thirty every morning at the base of the stairs. Don't be fucking late," he told me before sitting in his seat.

My eyes darted around the room to see Ilda's disappointment, Yaoyorozu's confusion, and Todoroki's non caring attitude. Our teacher had a killer poker face.

The rest of my classmates trickled in minutes later. Asui arrived first, followed by Ojiro a few seconds later. Ashido and Hagakure walked in together, laughing at something or somebody, with Jiro behind them. Sero and Sato came next. Tokoyami walked in by his lonesome, not counting Dark Shadow or the flashy Aoyama, who were conversing. Koda and Shoji came in together, followed by the loudness of both Kirishima and Kaminari. Uraraka and Shinso barely made it. Shinso was dragging his feet.

 **[Subject Shinso has low levels of energy.]**

 **[Due to lack of sleep?]**

Homeroom went normally today. Then All Might busted through the door, proclaiming he was doing it like a normal person. Which he wasn't. He got a glare from Aizawa-sensei for this.

All Might told us to get ready for the Hero Foundations class. He said we would be wearing out hero costumes for it. Everybody got out of their seats to leave.

 **[Excitement raised by 90%.]**

 **[Starting emotional dampeners subroutines.]**

"Midoriya, stay behind. We need to have to have a talk about your extracurricular activities first," Aizawa-sensei told me before I can leave the room. I didn't like his tone.

 **[Excitement reduced by 70%.]**

 **[Subroutines not needed.]**

* * *

 **(Ground Beta)**

My homeroom teacher had told me about my acceptance into the supplementary Support Courses I had applied for. And how if I broke my curfew again, I was going to be kicked out the Hero course and put into General Education. Harsh. U.A. took discipline to the extreme.

I saw everyone in their hero costumes and they were all pretty impressive. I didn't turn in a design, deeming it unnecessary. But Mother made me one. I stared down at my obvious All Might inspired costume hand made by Mother's own hands.

 **[Gratitude and appreciation towards Mother increased by 200%.]**

When I came out of the changing room, Uraraka was the first to approach me. She commented on how great my costume looked and asked how I came up with it.

"My mother made it," I answered, "I didn't even design this. This is all her."

"Maybe I should have got my parents to make me one too," Uraraka said, "This isn't wanted. I wanted it to be puffy."

I took a hard look at her costume. The black full body suit with pale pink design going down the middle and pink accessories gave off a very girly feeling. With her helmet, she resembled an astronaut. I could see she was inspired by some space themed hero.

But the strange thing about her costume was how tight it was around her…womanly assets. This was what she must not have wanted. She was fidgeting under my gaze.

"You don't think it looks bad, do you?" She asked nervously.

"It looks great, Uraraka-san. Some sexual appeal is common among female Pro Heroes. Your costume is not tasteless or oversexualized like some heroes we will not name. Combine the look with your bubbly personality, you will be gain plenty of fans. You will be considered one of the cuter kawaii heroes."

That left her blushing heavily and some muttering of smooth in the distance.

 **[Unable to identify if comment was genuine or sarcastic.]**

All Might gained our attentions to begin his lesson. He told us we where going to do a mock battle in the same area as the Practical Exam. Ilda asked if we were going to fight robots again.

All Might shook his head, and I picked up a little disappointment. He said we were going to do indoor battle villains and he asked why we would start with this.

I answered, barely noticing Yaoyorozu raising her hand. I told the class that most villains conduct their crimes indoor. Robberly, smuggling, drug deals, kidnapping, and ransoms. They did these activities inside because it provided less avenues of attack for the heroes and can allow villains with the right quirks to create kill funnels, plant traps and make escape routes.

All Might was slightly shocked by my answered and how detailed it was. I was ninety-eight percent sure he didn't expect a first year to think this critically. I was more than just a first year.

I received a few compliments from my classmates. Ilda was the most vocal, while Yaoyorozu said she would need to reach my standards of analysis. I told her it shouldn't take her long.

All Might went to explain the next part. We would be doing team battles, comprised of two people on each team. He declared the team composition would be chosen at random through pulling tickets out of a bowl.

"Sensei, is this the best way to choose?" Ilda questioned, getting a large number of our classmates to groan.

Why was everyone complaining. He was trying to gain as much information as possible. This is school.

"Ilda-san, you have to think about the what happens when you are on patrols. You don't get the choice of who you work with when a villain is on the loose. You must be flexible so you can work with any other Pro Hero on the scene," I told him.

 **"He's right, Ilda-kun,"** All Might said, **"You never know who your ally will be."**

Ilda apologized for his outburst. All Might then got us to get in a single file line, ordered by seat number. I had pulled ticket A, the same one Uraraka pulled. Guess we were teammates.

Our teacher then announced what groups were going against each other. I was disappointed when I found out I had to go against Katsuki. I took once glance and saw what I expected. A murderous smirk on his face.

If I still had my original body, I would feel the phantom pains from the previous years of bullying.

* * *

 **AN: I thought I had lost this chapter, but I found my hard drive hiding in a strange place. Underneath my nightstand, which is across the room from my  
computer.  
**

 **Next chapter should be here by next Friday. Got to carefully plan out this fight, so it don't be a rehash of canon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **TheKursed: Hopefully this battle doesn't disappoint.**

 **Emrys Akayuki: Isn't canon Izuku messed up? I mean he willingly destroys his body to deal with somebody's emotional trauma. I'm all for helping people and  
** **making some sacrifices but he should have left to the experts.**

 **Grimmich: I plan to show why Momma Midoriya did that. She has made attempts before Izuku went to U.A. to see what's wrong with him.**

 **ThFlash: Sometimes I don't even try to make it humorous and it comes out like that anyway after I read it. I'm glad you are liking the story.**

 **I can't answer any questions about his body yet, that will be revealed in flashbacks!**

* * *

 **(Test Area Gamma)**

Uraraka and I were standing outside the building, about to plan our assault. I asked her for helmet and communicator.

"Why do you need it?"

"Going to upgrade it really quick." I tell her. She hesitantly gave me the item after taking it off.

I turned my back to the girl, so she wouldn't see what I was doing, and started the upgrade process. It didn't take long. I handed back the helmet to Uraraka.

She examined it closely, confused. "It doesn't look different."

"Put it on and press the button near your right ear," I told her.

She did as I said and let out a gasp. She then stared at me. "How? You don't even have tools on you!"

I did have tools on me, in my fingers. "Secret. Your helmet will can communicate with my communicator and displays a map of the area. The map will update as we explore. The map will also show the location of me and anyone you scan. You will now the location of anyone you scan as long as they are three hundred meters near you."

I explained a few more functions, like how to make markers on the map, if needed. I also integrated my communicator into my mainframe after placing it in my ear. Just so I could have nearly identical features as she did.

"You must be super smart if you can do all that within a few seconds," she said, "Bet your mom is proud to have her own little genius!"

 **[Embarrassment status inflicted.]**

"Uh…"

 **[Emotional Dampeners subroutine activated.]**

 **[Embarrassment status cured.]**

"We need to plan. The odds are against us," I said, "Katsuki's explosion quirk is powerful and versatile. He's also an instinctive fighter. He won't be easy to take down."

 **[Doubt in Ally Uraraka raised by 10%.]**

"And then there is Iida. His mutation quirk gives him a huge speed advantage over us and powerful kicks. Not to mention he is from the Ingenium Hero family, so I know he has some type of combat training."

 **[Doubt in Ally Uraraka raised by 25%.]**

"So we have a natural born fighter and a pretty well trained heir to fight. Our chances of winning are low, especially if we fight them head on at the same time."

"So how are we supposed to beat them? I don't know much about fighting!" Uraraka yells.

"We're both in the same boat then," I remarked. Which was true. I never took the initiative to learn how to fight properly. All I knew how to do was correctly throw a punch, something my father taught me.

Uraraka started to mumble something intelligible.

 **[Panic status inflicted on Ally Uraraka.]**

 **[Making attempt to cure Panic in Ally Uraraka.]**

"Don't worry about any of those things. We will need to separate them from one another and take one down with superior numbers," I tell her, "I'll keep one distracted since I'm durable enough to take a few hits from either one of them. You'll sneak up from behind and capture them with the tape."

"Katsuki is our first target. I can aggravate him easily enough due to our extensive history together. There is a ninety percent chance he will be seeking me anyways. So you don't have to worry about fighting him."

"And Iida?"

"Once we restrain Katsuki, we will handle him."

 **[Panic status cured in Ally Uraraka.]**

"I have a question Uraraka."

"What is it?" she asks.

"What's with the heels? Don't they make it harder to walk, especially on uneven terrain?" I ask, "Don't even get me started on how they affect your fighting."

"I like them though," she says in a hushed tone, looking down at her footwear.

 **[Attempting Iida's signature hand chopping motion.]**

"They're useless though!" I yell, while slicing my hand through the air. Hopefully that gets my point across.

 **[Anger detected in Ally Uraraka.]**

"You're a guy so, you wouldn't understand!"she yells back, uncharacteristically. She then turned her back to me. I guess the Iida chop aggravates more than it helps his explanations.

 **"Times up!"** All Might yells over the intercom, **"Hero team proceed with the mission!"**

I headed inside, with Uraraka behind me. I told her to the stay in the rear so our foes would see me first. I didn't need either one of them to get distracted by her presence, especially Katsuki. He would be more cautious with her around.

 **[Audio receptors efficiency increased by 30%.]**

 **[Energy consumption increase is trivial.]**

 **[Maximum range of audio detection increased by 50 meters.]**

 **[Audio frequency detection increased by 20 hertz.]**

The building's inside was mostly sparse, just narrow hallways on each floor. We had made it to the third floor within a few minutes. The staircases leading either upward or downward were on opposite sides of the building, forcing us to go to one side to another to traverse the building. I kept a slower pace because I didn't want to wear out my ally.

 **[Small explosion picked up one floor above self.]**

 **[100% sure cause of explosion is Foe Katsuki.]**

I stopped suddenly, causing Uraraka to bump into my back.

"Ow."

"Uraraka, head back to the staircase. I can hear Katsuki nearby," I tell her.

"You got super hearing too?" she whispered.

 **[Foe Katsuki's foot steps are now audible.]**

 **[Foe Katsuki is now 45 meters away from self's position.]**

"I have a super body. Now go and don't leave until I call for you!"

As Uraraka went back, I took a few steps forward to make sure I was visible. I wasn't going to hide.

Katsuki arrives with his normal pretentious smirk on his face. If I wasn't so used to him, the combination of it, his eyes, and costume would intimidate me.

"Deku," he says, "You ready to be fucking crushed?"

 **[Head tilted upwards by 40 degrees.]**

 **[Kaachan's signature smirk applied to self.]**

 **[Belittling gaze used.]**

 **[Smugness increased by 75%.]**

"You're the one who's going to lose today," I said, "I'm strong enough to take you down without even the help of my classmate."

 **[Foe Kaachan is shocked beyond belief.]**

 **[Silence Status inflicted on Foe Kaachan.]**

"You always said you were stronger than me, trying to prove you were going to be the better hero. I always had the best grades at school, not you. I was the one who scored the top spot of the entrance exam, not you. You always been beneath me. You are nothing compared to me, little Kaachan."

 **[Smugness is at maximum efficiency.]**

Katsuki's body twitched as he sent me a murderous glare.

 **[Anger levels of Foe Kaachan are 100% higher than normal.]**

The blonde let out an animalistic roar before rocketing towards with the aid of his quirk.

 **[Foe Kaachan has been inflicted with Berserk status ailment.]**

 **[Taunt was super effective!]**

"I'm going to rip your heart of your fucking chest, Deku!"

 **[Taunt was too effective…]**

I barely had the time to grab his right arm as Katsuki predictably started with that arm. Years of watching him fight allowed me to know he always started with his right arm.

 **[Arms working at 135% efficiency.]**

I flung Katsuki over my shoulder. A large amount of spit and air escaped from his mouth as his body impacted against the floor, creating a small crater. He seemed to be either knocked out or stunned to the point where he couldn't retaliate.

 **[Capture Tape Equipped.]**

Katsuki created a large explosion, one that didn't have any power behind for some strange reason. I didn't get the time to figure out what it was because Katsuki came out swinging, an open palm smacking me across the face. The physical power due to Katsuki's enhanced strength and his quirk sent me hurling into the wall.

"Uraraka, Plan B, go on to Iida!" I said through my communicator that was welded to my mainframe. I ducked under another Katsuki's attack, destroying the wall behind me. He was still midair, which gave me enough space to slide underneath him and wrap the capture around his ankle.

Once he landed on the foot, I tugged on the tape, before letting go, to make him lose his balance. I swiveled on my right foot and roundhouse kicked him hard in the chest. He was knocked into the opposite wall by the increased efficiency of my legs.

I ran forward, rearing my right arm backward, cocked for a powerful punch. Katsuki's arms shot forward, releasing a powerful explosion that knocked me backwards.

 **[Head is at 95% durability.]**

 **[Chest is at 97% durability.]**

Katsuki stalked towards me as I regained my footing. "You think you could take me out with such a lame ass plan, Deku?"

"Yes," I said.

 _'No,'_ I thought.

 **[Anger rising in Foe Kaachan by 40%.]**

I wanted to end this quickly, the clock was ticking. I should have used more force earlier, but I didn't want to seriously hurt him. This was training after all.

"Take me fucking seriously, Deku!"

 **[Childhood memories of Foe Kaachan flooding conscious.]**

 **[80% of Memories blocked.]**

 **[Anger in self rising by 30%.]**

"Then do the same for me Kaachan! I'm not that sniveling crybaby of yesteryear or an extra!"

I knew the probability of Plan A failing was spectacularly high, but I still had to try since it had a low risk of bodily harm for Uraraka. I rather that succeeded than this turning into an all-out slug fest. But it seemed the simple, but dangerous way was my best chance. I was physically stronger and more durable than Kaachan.

But he was more agile, fought better, and his quirk had much more versatility. It also had a higher power ceiling than mine. For now.

Kaachan shot forward with is quirk, preparing his right to attack me. I tried to grab his arm, but I got hit by a jab to the face with his left. A feint. How fancy of him.

He used an explosion with his free right hand to propel himself forward and I barely blocked his knee attack. I didn't want to be hit by that, his kneepads were made of metal.

He used his quirk to perform an aerial flip over me and landed behind me. I quickly turned around to smack his incoming hand, making the explosion go off harmlessly in a different direction.

I aimed a straight punch at Kaachan's jaw, but he caught it with his free hand. I kicked him in the chest before he could let off an explosion. I sprang forward into the air as he was knocked backward, performing an overhead smash with both my fists.

Kaachan rolled out the way, knowing he probably couldn't stop me or block my attack. I almost made a hole in the floor from the crater I created when I landed.

I grabbed a chunk of airborne concrete that had dislodged from the floor, using it as a makeshift shield. It crumped underneath Kaachan's attack and I used this chance to head butt him as he got closer to me. His hand went over his face as he stumbled backwards.

 **[Head at 93% durability.]**

 **[Chest at 94% durability.]**

 **[Arms at 95% durability.]**

I saw I had hit his lip and not his nose like I intended. Kaachan wiped the blood form his now busted lip. "You've got some good reflexes, Deku. I guess I still shouldn't hold back anymore."

"Midoriya, I'm at the bomb and Iida is here!" Uraraka said over the mic.

I saw the map open to show Uraraka's location. She was two floors above me. She also had marked the location of the Iida and the bomb. All of this happened within a few milliseconds. Good. I just needed to escape Kaachan.

 **[High levels of Nitroglycerin detected.]**

I saw Kaachan's right hand go near the side of his left grenade like gauntlet. His fingers moved to the large pin and pulled it slowly. "Get ready to be fucking obliterated Deku!"

A large ball of golden and crimson red spewed out of the opening of his gauntlet.

 **[Chance of survival is directly hit is 20%.]**

Didn't like those odds.

 **[Recommended to flee.]**

Like that less. I couldn't just run away now! Kaachan would still think I'm weak!

 **[Preparing alternate plan.]**

 **[Can redirect attack towards Iida.]**

 **[Will sustain serous if done.]**

Don't care. I had to win! I sent a message through the communicator to Uraraka, showing her what to do if my plan was successful. Hopefully she read and understood it in time.

 **[Powering arms to 200% efficiency.]**

I smashed my hands to the ground with all the power I could muster. The floor rumbled like an earthquake happened as it cracked apart. Kaachan was thrown off balance, making him fire at a forty-degree upward angle. His blast destroyed the floor above us and severely damaged the one Uraraka and Iida was on.

 **[Arms at 70% durability.]**

Kaachan stared at me in shock before letting out another primal roar of anger.

 **[Foe Kaachan inflicted with the Berserk Status.]**

He soared through the air and I could detect a large explosion already forming in his palms.

 **[Legs working at 150% efficiency.]**

 **[Arms working at 240% efficiency.]**

I jumped upwards to avoid Kaachan's attack. He smashed through the already weakened floor. I made it to the next floor up, while he went down one.

"Detroit Smash!" I yell as I launched a powerful straight punch. It was strong enough to create a ball of wind pressure. Katsuki had already launched himself upwards and was unable to avoid my attack, knocking him back down to the lower floor.

 **[Energy levels at 40%.]**

 **[Arms at 35% durability.]**

I shot upwards, putting my hands in the knife hand positon and crossing my arms, making an X.

"Carolina Smash!" I yelled as I burst through the ceiling. I crashed into Iida, making him and the bomb fly across the room in two different directions.

 **[Arms at 10% durability.]**

 **[Energy levels at 30%.]**

He recovered and activated his quirk to sprint towards me. I took a quick glance behind me to see Uraraka had not moved towards the bomb, but instead picked up a stone pillar.

"Midoriya, get down!" she yelled as she ran towards me. I ducked and she swung the pillar like it was nothing! She must have used her quirk on it.

Iida was moving too fast to avoid the pillar and hit it head on. Metal versus commercial grade cement. Cement wins. Iida was on the floor unconscious.

"Thank you," I said, as I ran towards the bomb, "But why didn't you get the bomb?"

"Real heroes don't leave their allies behind!" she said, while enthusiastically waving the pillar around like it was a toy. It reminded of those tiny little sister cute girls in animes with stupid levels of strength.

"You're too cute to be waving that around like that," I tell her, making her blush, "It's actually kind of scary."

She dropped the weapon as I touched the bomb. **"Hero Team Wins!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **TheKursed: Izuku is going to pull some Asui and just say what's on his mind without thinking a lot. Makes for some hilarious conversations.**

 **Delusional777: I couldn't really think of a way for him to fight Katsuki without badly damaging himself since he hasn't received any upgrades yet.  
This fic is going to mostly likely going to be either IzuMina or Izuku x Ochako. I'll pick based on what fits more for my story.**

 **Grimmich: He does All Might's attacks because even after being put down by his idol, he's still a fanboy at heart and recognizes All Might as the purest form of heroism.**

* * *

 **(U.A.)**

When everyone returned back to the viewing chamber, All Might had told us that Iida was the MVP of our match. Our class seemed surprise by this, and Asui asked why not Uraraka or me since we had won. When he asked the class why it was Iida, Yaoyorozu answered.

"It's because Iida was most able to adapt to the scenario," she said, "From what I saw Bakugo's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, Sensei, using destructive attacks indoors is foolish. Midoriya's performance suffered from the same faults."

I did let the differences between Katsuki and me get in the way. I could admit that.

"Uraraka lost focus halfway through and her two final attacks was far too haphazard. Such attacks would be unthinkable if the nuclear weapon was real. But Iida formed an actual counter strategy and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He was only too late in reacting at the very end. The Hero Team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints."

Everyone, even All Might, was silent. Her analysis was spot on. I clapped since she did such a good job.

"Good job Yaoyorozu! I told you wouldn't take long to catch up!" I said, causing her to blush a little.

"I-I'd also add that Iida was a bit too stuff, but yes. You're correct!" All Might said, giving the girl a thumbs, "Also Bakugo escort Iida to Recovery Girl's office. He needs to be checked out in case he has a concussion. Also turn in your communicators."

Bakugo and Iida handed in their stuff before heading off, while Uraraka was looking at me expectantly.

"Sensei, it might take a few minutes to give ours back," I said, "I put them in Uraraka's helmet."

"What about yours? Did you lose it?" I have been ousted! I wanted to keep it!

 **[Annoyance increased by 5%.]**

"Just do whatever you have do, Young Midoriya," All Might said, after giving me a strange look that sent a chill down my augmented spine, "Group B and I are next!"

 **[Gratitude towards All Might increased by 2%.}**

Now that everyone's attention was off me, I ripped Uraraka's helmet off, getting a small amount of protesting from her. I turned my back towards her, about to undo my upgrade in her helmet. But she kept trying to see what I was doing.

 **[Formulating plausible explanation.]**

"Uraraka-san, please stop looking. I get really nervous when someone watches me do this," I explain, "I was a really late bloomer. I didn't really have any friends and got picked on a lot for not having a quirk."

 **[Embarrassment in Uraraka raised by 10%.]**

She blushed a little. "Okay, Midoriya-kun."

She turned around and I was finally able to remove the communication device from her equipment and myself. I then walked forward to the number one hero and handed him the small pieces of electronics.

"Thank you, Young Midoriya," All Might said, "Todoroki and Shoji, head out and began your planning. Hagakure and Ojiro are already in place are about to begin their preparations."

"That was pretty cool," Shinso said, as he approached me.

"Yeah, Midoriya-kun! I kind of already knew you were super strong, but seeing it again still excites me," Uraraka added, "We only won because of you."

 **[Happiness in Uraraka decreased by 15%.]**

 **[Formulating appropriate response to negate happiness loss.]**

"No, we won together, and you saved me. If you hadn't stepped in at the last moment, Iida would taken me down. I was on my last leg," I told her, "Literally."

"What do you mean?" she asked, with Shinso giving me an inquisitive glance, "Does it have to do with your quirk?"

"Yes. When I use the upper limit of my quirk, I hurt myself. If I launched another attack with my arms, I believe they would have been broken," I answered.

"Use your legs next time," Shinso remarked.

 **[Legs in human bodies are typically twice as strong and durable as arms.]**

 **[Shinso has made excellent point.]**

 **[Incorporating legs into combat modules.]**

"Good point Shinso," I said, petting the purple haired boy on the head.

 **[Confusion status inflicted on Shinso.]**

 **[Anger in Uraraka increased by 60%]**

What the…

"Sensei! Midoriya-kun needs to go to the nurse!" she yelled suddenly.

"He does?" Uraraka nodded vigorously, "You two can go now."

 **[Danger of secret being found out!]**

 **[Escape route must been found!]**

I can't see Recovery Girl! She would find out in an instant. She's the only Japanese hero with a medical license, besides Best Jeanist. But hers was far more extensive.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"He does, Sensei!" Shinso added his two cents. Traitor!

 **[Shinso now regarded as Filthy Traitor!]**

"Young Midoriya, go to the nurse's office!"

"No! I've got to watch all these battles and record all that valuable data!" my classmates were giving me strange looks, "I can find potential applications of their quirks they never thought of! I basically doing some of the teachers' jobs!"

I knew I seemed desperate and I was. But I couldn't go to the nurse.

 **[Effects of gravity on self have been negated.]**

 **[You are now at the mercy of Uraraka.]**

I felt Uraraka put both her hands in my left one and pulled my floating body out of the room.

"I hate you, Uraraka," I said she kept pulling me like I was balloon on a string.

"Sure you do Midoriya-kun…"

I settled for glaring at All Might and Filthy Traitor.

* * *

 **(Nurse Office)**

Uraraka finally stopped using her quirk on me when we reached the door. We passed by Eraserhead and Uraraka explained how stubborn I was being. He let her keeping using her quirk on me. Life was unfair.

We had came at the time to see Iida be finished with his check up. Katsuki was glaring at my chain and ball and me. "Why the heck are you two here?"

 **[Suspicious activity detected in this "Katsuki."]**

 **[Eyes narrowed.]**

"Stop staring at me like that, Deku," it said, "Freaking weirdo."

 **[Eyes are now slits.]**

 **["Katsuki" is not Katsuki.]**

"Intruder!" I yelled, winding up a punch for this imposter.

He dodged my hasty attack. "What the heck are you doing, Deku?"

"Midoriya-san, our fight has ended!" Iida yell as he gets up.

"Midoriya-kun!"

I prepared another attack, but I was knocked to the ground by an attack to the back of my cranium.

"Young man, I do not tolerate violence in my medical bay!" Recovery Girl yelled at me.

I pointed at the imposter, not bothering to get up. "That's not Katsuki Bakugo!"

"I am!" the fake argued.

"Lies! You would have cursed at least four times by now!" I countered.

"I don't always curse!"

"Yes, you do! You will even curse in front of your mother's guest at the dinner table!"

"That was one time!"

"It was every time!"

With startling speed for someone of her age, Recovery Girl smacked both us across the head. We were now both lying on the floor, glaring at one another.

"Deku!"

"Fake!"

"Shut up both of you!" Recovery Girl yelled, a strange black aura surrounding her.

 **[Fear of Recovery Girl increased by 75%]**

I sensed everyone shiver.

"You two stay quiet until I figure who's my next patient," the elderly woman said, "You two are just as bad as All Might and Endeavor when they were here."

"Midoriya-kun is next," Uraraka said, "He hurt himself from overusing his quirk during the battle trial!"

"Nope! I almost reached the threshold of self-destruction," I corrected her as I and Katsuki stood up.

"You better not have hurt yourself. I don't have time to hear my old hag nag more," Katsuki complained, "Or have Auntie come up here and get someone fired or expelled."

"I'll just say it's your fault and she'll believe that," I said offhand.

Katsuki had distant look on his face. "Fuck you."

"Language! And Midoriya, come here," the doctor commanded.

I was praying to Kami that the doctor was only doing a light diagnosis. Any deeper and she would have found out. And I was so happy my outer surface was real.

"You're fine, but if you have any type of pain or soreness, let me know immediately," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, "Do you have some paper and pen?"

She gave a sticky note and a pen. I scribbled a phone number on it. "Mrs. Bakugo?"

"I believe she would be very interested in your means of controlling her son and stopping him to curse," I explained.

 **[Murderous anger directed at you.]**

"Deku!" I ran out the room.

* * *

 **(Back With All Might)**

The four of us returned just in time to see the shockingly short fight between Group B and I. Todoroki, in his weird emo robot suit, froze the whole damn building. He then just walked in and touched the bomb since the his enemies wore frozen to the ground. Ojiro and Hagakure had a bad match up.

 **[Uneasiness detected in Katsuki.]**

 **[Source Unknown.]**

"I see no one has any serious injuries," All Might said when Group B and I returned.

Yaoyorozu made some blankets and handed them to our shivering classmates. "Very considerate of you, Yaoyorozu, to relieve your classmates of their temporary unease."

"Thank you, sensei," she said, bowing a little.

"Todoroki, even though you defeated the villains by yourself, you didn't even consider cooperating with your teammate," All Might told my powerful classmate.

"I didn't need his help," the guy replied.

Rude!

"Maybe not this time, but a different opponent could have freed themselves from your ice," All Might said.

Todoroki looked away. "I doubt that."

"Katsuki could," I said suddenly, getting a glare from Todoroki, a suspicious look from Katsuki and confused stares from my other classmates. "He could easily use his quirk to free himself and then his teammate. And with you refusing to cooperate with your teammate, you would have to deal with an opponent that you couldn't lock down with your ice and an unknown variable.

 **[Glare of Todoroki intensified by 35%.]**

"And he's not the only one who could free themselves," I continued, "Ashido can create acid to melt through your ice. And there's Sato, Kirishima, and me, who could all possibly break through your ice with just brute force."

 **[Glare of Todoroki intensified by 50%.]**

"Wouldn't matter. None of you could beat me," he countered.

"That might be true for Ashido, Kirishima, Sato, and me in a one on one fight, but you still would to deal with our teammates. That would even the chances, a lot if our quirks were compatible," I told him, "But Kaachan is going to give you a run for your money. Even if you could beat him, emphasis on the if, you would have barely won and be exhausted. His teammate would then finish you off, if they hadn't already joined the battle."

 **[Glare of Todoroki intensified by 100%.]**

 **[Todoroki disposition of you has gone from non caring to dislike to hated in under five minutes.]**

 **[New record set.]**

 **[Platinum Trophy earned.]**

The guy just huffed and went his solitude corner of brooding. Good. He could stay there! With his stupid emo robot ice suit.

 **[Todoroki now referred to as Emo Bot.]**

I looked at everyone else, who all had various emotions on display. Mostly confusion.

 **[Unease in Kaachan cured.]**

 **[Ego restored to 100%.]**

Well fuck. I didn't want that. All the hard work I accomplished during the battle was undone.

"Thank you for the analysis, Young Midoriya, but you didn't need to belittle your classmate," All Might said.

I didn't belittle him! I just pointed all his flaws like Yaoyorozu did to my group!

 **[Sassy mode initiated.]**

"I wasn't belittling him," I argued, "I was spitting straight facts! Right Yaoyorozu?"

She seemed surprised that I was calling on her for support, but she was the only one who could break down a battle like me. "Um, yes?"

All Might's eye twitched in annoyance. "Work on your delivery next time."

"Okey dokey."

* * *

 **(Much later)**

The rest of All Might's class went smoothly. I got a lot of good data from the battles I recorded.

Filthy Traitor was teamed up with Yaoyorozu. They had to go against Sero and Kirishima. Filthy Traitor and Yaoyorozu were the heroes, while Sero and Kirishima were the villains.

Sero had set up some traps with his Tape quirk, but Yaoyorozu had created some katanas for herself and Filthy Traitor to use. This allowed them easily them to cut through the traps and get the bomb room fairly easy.

Yaoyorozu had used threw a stun grenade inside the bomb room before her team went in. Kirishima was blinded, but Sero's visor had negated the grenades effect.

The Tape user tried to capture the girl when she burst into the room to attack Kirishima, but she used her katana to slice his tape. That stopped her assault on Kirishima, who had now recovered.

The redhead boy went to attack the girl, who threw away her katana in favor of a bo staff. As the two fought, Sero was standing guard and looking for an opening to attack the girl.

That's when he caught sight of Filthy Traitor sneaking behind the pillars. The purple haired boy said something to Sero, who immediately talked back. That was the fatal mistake for the villains.

Sero's eyes glazed and he then shot tape at his teammate, while Shinso walked up and took the bomb. Hero team Won.

The bell rang and I was knocked out my viewing of the past fights. I saw everyone was excited to leave.

"Remember to do your reports tonight," Cementos told the class, before releasing us.

As everyone was leaving, I was getting exited about my last class.

"I see you are ready to get out of here too," Filthy Traitor said, noticing the big smile on my face. He sat to my right.

"No. I actually have one more class," I told him.

"You got another fucking class?" Katsuki growled, who sat in front of me, "Why do you have another shitty class?"

"I signed up for it," I answered, as Uraraka and Iida approached us.

"We're all walking together, right?" Uraraka asked.

"Fuck no. This damn nerd decided to get another class added to his fucking schedule. So I got to stay at this damn school with his shitty ass so he doesn't fucking disappear," Katsuki complained.

"Bakugo, Midoriya is a great student! And I commend him for takin on extra work to improve yourself," Iida says.

"Ass Kisser," Katsuki mumbles. Only Uraraka and I catch it.

"Don't be so mean, Kaachan!"

 **[Imminent danger detected for Uraraka.]**

 **[Restraining Kaachan.]**

"The fuck did you just call me?" he yelled, probably about to foam at the lips. I had to use a lot of strength to keep him in his chair.

Uraraka backed away. "I was just repeating what Midoriya-kun called you earlier!"

"Only he can call me that!"

"Why's that?" the bored Filthy Traitor asked.

"Cause I fucking said so. Like I'm the only one who can call him Deku!"

"It's our childhood nicknames for each other," I explained, "We've known each other since we were toddlers."

"What class are you taking Midoriya?" Iida asked.

 **[Iida has successfully changed conversation subject.]**

 **[Aggression in Kaachan has returned to normal levels.]**

 **[No longer restraining Kaachan.]**

Nice save, Iida. "Support items creation and maintenance 101. I'm making my own support gear to handle my quirk."

"So you're using all putting all that shitty studying you did last year to use?," Katsuki asked. I nodded. "Good, that's all you did last year anyway."

"What's he talking about, Midoriya-kun?" Uraraka asked.

"I picked up a hobby of making electronics last year. Just little gizmos," I told her, "Apparently, I'm good enough for the support course. That's where I would have been if I didn't pass the practical exam."

Katsuki snorted. "Like you wouldn't have passed. You're not a fucking extra anymore."

 **[Kaachan has given us a compliment?]**

 **[Happiness increased by 300%.]**

 **[Emotional dampeners subroutines working at full capacity.]**

"Thanks, Kaachan," I said softly. My voice quivered a little, which I knew confused the others.

"Whatever. Let's get to your fucking class," Katsuki said as he got up and pulled me out the class.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said before I left.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Kodie a True Super Saiyan: My random humor will never go away.**

 **AkabaneKazama: Todoroki needs it. His ego is on par with Bakugo's at the beginning of the show.**

 **TheKursed: Bakugo is not as ferocious and some that is explained in this chapter.**

 **Boggie445: I haven't watched One Piece sinc it came on Toonami on CN back in the mid 2000s, so I don't even know who that is. I keep saying I'll catch up  
on it but I never do.**

 **Shin: Stop reading my mind, good sir.**

* * *

 **(?)**

 _I looked down at the object on my desk. After a month of being first contacted by that group, I had greedily absorbed all the knowledge supplied to me. They had asked if I had some type of intelligence quirk. I told them no and I was actually quirkless. They said I absorbed information at a scary rate._

 _That's how I was able to build this, a microprocessor befitting a super computer. It didn't look like it though. It looked like a piece of crap with how beaten up and rusty it was._

 _I had gotten the parts from all the junk at the nearby beach, Dagobah Municipal Beach. The amount of junk there was unbelievable. You would think it was a seaside junkyard._

 _I placed the chip into an envelope. I was mailing to an address they sent me. Hopefully, it would impress them._

 _A knock on my door caught my attention. I looked at the time. 10:15 P.M. My mom should be asleep. "Come in."_

 _My mom walked in. I could see she had last a few pounds due to me removing all the sweets in the house. I dropped those off at the nearby orphanage. Those kids would love them and I was sure their caretakers wouldn't let the children's teeth rot. Had to have pretty teeth to get adopted._

 _"Izuku, are you okay?" She asked suddenly._

 _I looked at her strangely. "I'm fine. Why do you ask that?"_

 _"You've been staying in your room all the time this whole month," She answered, "You only leave your room to eat and use the restroom. You don't go outside anymore."_

 _"You don't talk about any heroes anymore and you've taken down your All Might posters," she said, pointing at the now bare walls._

 _I had taken them all down. It didn't feel right to have him up everywhere since I couldn't be a hero. I didn't hate him. There was no reason to hate him. If I should hate anyone, it should be Kaachan. But I didn't have it in me._

 _When I didn't answer her, she looked down at my envelope. I flipped it over so she couldn't read anything on it._

 _She sighed, "You know you can talk to me, right?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"And that I love you, right?"_

 _"I love you too, Mom," I replied, "I'm okay. I promise."_

 _She took walked over to me and hugged me. She kissed my forehead before letting go. "Goodnight, Izuku."_

 _"Goodnight, Mom," I said as she left._

* * *

 **(En Route to Home Base)**

 **[Happiness at 100%]**

 **[Kaachan's moodiness at 50%]**

I walked with a pep in my step towards home after my class, with Katsuki by my side. The class was one hour and a half long. The majority was spent on safety, proper procedures, and regulations. There were only five students, excluding Katsuki.

Power Loader sensei gave us a tour of the classroom and everything at our disposal. I couldn't keep my excitement anymore at the sight of all the marvelous tools and equipment. I started my rapid firing questioning, which my teacher handled with ease. First time for everything.

The most important question I asked was about taking inventions with us. He said we couldn't because of legal issues from the past. The man shuddered in remembrance.

My second most important question got a yes though. But certain criteria had to be met first. We could bring inventions from home, if approved by Power Loader first, but then we couldn't take them back home.

Fair enough. I had a shit to of oddities to bring to school.

"Deku," Katsuki said we boarded our train. Empty like yesterday.

"Yes?" I responded as we sat beside each other.

"What was with that shit you talked after our fight?" Katsuki asked, "You got a problem with that guy or something?"

"Emo bot? He just rubs me the wrong way," I explained, getting a snicker out of the blonde, "He just makes my ass twitch in this uncomfortable way when he looks at me or talks."

"That's fucking weird."

"He's super egotistical. He's the kind of guy to power through everything and when he fails, he'll do the same thing as before repeatedly," I said, glancing over to Katsuki, "Reminds me of a certain someone."

"Hey fuck face, I'll do something different if my first attack didn't work," Katsuki spat out, "I'm not an idiot nor am I crazy!"

"And that's why your arrogant behavior never bothers me," I said, throwing my arm around his shoulder, "At least not a lot."

He pushed my arm off him, "Fuck off me, Deku!"

I just smile at him.

"At least you recognize greatness when you see it," he muttered. I knew he was speaking of himself. He wasn't lying.

"Kaachan, I've always known you were great," I told him, "Why do you think I followed you around even with the way you treated me?"

 **[Annoyance in Kaachan increased by 20%]**

"So you just wanted to leech off my greatness, just like the fuckers in our lame ass schools?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, Kaachan."

"I wanted to help you become greater! I had no quirk at the time, so I couldn't be your sidekick. Do you know how many pages I have on you in my old notebooks? How many super moves I came up for you and you only?"

 **[Unknown emotion rising greatly in Kaachan.]**

 **[Same emotion as the one detected from memories of rooftop checkups.]**

Katsuki faced was filled with pain for only a second before returning to its normal glare. "That's fucking creepy of you, Deku."

"Would you like to see them?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," he said.

 **[Happiness 100% drive extended by five minutes.]**

"So what's up with you and Round Face?" He asked suddenly.

 **[Self has inflicted with confusion.]**

"Eh?"

"You heard me Deku! I heard you call her cute and shut during the battle trial."

"How? You were three floors below us!"

"Some bitches told me. Now answer my question dammit! And don't try denying now!"

 **[Reviewing interactions with Uraraka.]**

 **[Formulating answer.]**

 **[Answer found.]**

"She's my friend," I said, amazed, "I gave a female friend now!"

"So who's your other friend? Baggy Eyes Jr.?"

I looked him dead in the eye. "It's you, Kaachan."

 **[Kaachan is surprised.]**

"Eh?"

"When the fuck did we become friends?"

"When we only a few weeks old. You threw your pacifier at my face."

"Our parents set that that play date shit up!"

"We still became friends."

"I stopped being your damn friend when you didn't get a quirk!"

"I have one now."

"Doesn't change jack shit!"

I cocked my head to the side. "That was literally the only reason you stopped being friends with me. You don't have a reason now."

"I still don't want to!"

"Why not?"

Why is he being so stubborn?

Katsuki gritted his teeth as he looked away. "Shut the fuck up Deku!"

I sighed. "Just so you know I will always be your friend, even if you don't want to be mine. If you are ever in trouble, I'll come to help you. Even if it might cost me my life."

Katsuki looked back at me and snarled. "Stop saying overdramatic shit you don't fucking mean Deku!"

I raised my eyebrows. "I think I proved I meant what I just said last year."

Katsuki paled at my words. He looked away again and didn't bothering speaking to me again. Another silent train ride.

* * *

 **(?)**

 _I was on the roof, eating lunch as normal. I hadn't heard from the group recently. Just a confirmation they received my microprocessor._

 _So for the time being, I had been working on some blueprints for prosthetics. The prosthetics readily available today were hardly an improvement of the ones offered almost two hundred years ago. Human's research of this subject slowed to a snail's pace with the emergence of quirks. Sad._

 _The door to the rooftop opened with a crash. I only looked because Kaachan didn't slam the door open anymore. He would slowly open it and it wasn't for the squeak of the hinges, I wouldn't know he still came up here to check on me._

 _It wasn't Kaachan. Some of my other bullies came up here. Wonder what they wanted._

 _"It's the Deku, all by himself."_

 _When was I ever not by myself? I didn't have friends._

 _The one who said that was the leader of the three that arrived. He had a big belly and a pig's nose. And hooves for feet. His quirk was Pork body. More like bacon belly._

 _"Hi."_

 _Always be polite my mother said. Manners can entirely change the mood of a conversation._

 _"He speaks!"_

 _What? I always answered when my name was called for attendance or to answer a question._

 _A lackey had yelled that. Black hair and eyes and barely a nose and mouth. He was plainer than me._

 _"I thought he went mute," the second lackey said._

 _Are these guys stupider than normal? Probably so._

 _The second lackey creeped me out. With his pores that were always producing slime. Reminded me of the sludge villain. Bad times._

 _"The fuck you three doing up here?" A familiar voice yelled._

 _Kaachan was right behind them. The two lackeys jumped away in fright, while Pork Body just grinned wide. Like he was about to greet an old friend._

 _"Bakugo, we were just about to have some fun with Midoriya, " he answered, "I know he's your favorite punching bag, so you get first dibs."_

 _The guy was playing to Kaachan's ego. Acting like I was Kaachan's property and no one got to beat me up unless approved it._

 _Wait. I never got beaten up before unless Kaachan was there._

 _A series of explosions went off. "Touch him and I'll turn your bacon bits ass into cutlets for his mom to make katsudon out of and serve you for dinner!"_

 _The pig let out a squeal and ran away with his lackeys. Such cowards. But then again, it was Kaachan and he was the strongest kid in over school. I guess it was survival instincts overruling stupidity. Katsuki walked over to me._

 _"Next time call me if someone fucks with you." He then left._

 _Kaachan to the rescue?_

* * *

 **AN: This a short chapter because The rest I had written didn't fit with mood of the first part. This chapter is a big downer.**

 **There is going to be a lot of more flashbacks soon before USJ, so I can explain most Izuku's path to becoming a cyborg.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **(Home Base)**

After being escorted home by Kaachan, Mother was waiting for me on the couch when I walked inside the apartment. I saw her staring at my arms and remembered they were a little banged up.

 **[Nervousness detected in Mother.]**

 **[Nervousness 40% higher than normal.]**

She patted the spot beside her. I changed out of my school shoes into my house slippers and walked over to her.

"How was your day, Izuku?" she asked as I sat down beside her.

"The majority of the classes were kind of boring, even if they are a year or two advanced. It's nothing I can't handle, they are pretty easy," I tell her.

 **[Mother's pride in self increased by 10%.]**

"Academics has always been your strong point," she responded with a smile.

"We had our first hero foundations class with All Might today," I say, her eyes widening.

"A-All M-Might? He's teaching at U.A.? I nodded, "You didn't embarrass yourself, did you? I know he's still your favorite."

I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. "No, Mom. I met him last year and got his autograph at the time, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot, Izuku. I just don't like remembering why you met him," she explained.

 **[Anxiety in Mother rapidly increasing!]**

 **[Evasive maneuvers activated.]**

"Did you work out with Auntie today?" I asked.

"Yes and I'm still sore from it!"

 **[Subject successfully changed.]**

 **[Anxiety in mother rapidly decreasing.]**

"What did you two do?"

"First we stretched, to keep ourselves from cramping. Then we worked mostly on the lower body, squats, lunges, and some other exercises I don't remember the names of. And last, we went on a mile run!" she tells me.

"Sounds a little exhausting," I said.

"A little!? I was ready to drop dead afterwards!" she exclaimed, "I know I've lost some weight, but I'm not some fitness guru like Mitsuki!"

I held in my snort. Mother did not lose just a little weight, she lost a lot! Her figure was almost back to my early elementary days at this point. Not being able to stress eat sugar had its benefits.

"Mom, you're in good shape now! Just wait until Dad comes back! I said, "I might end up with a little brother!"

"Izuku!"

 **[Processing effects of Dad's immeniment return.]**

 **[75% chance of sleep deprivation on Dad's return.]**

 **[Finding alternative sleeping locations.]**

 **[Location found.]**

"Mom, can I stay at Kaachan's house that night. I'll like to sleep that night," I got a light smack across the top of my head for that.

"Izuku, no more of that out of you." Mother scolded me, "And for your information, we always use protection."

I rolled my eyes, unnoticed by my mother. "I think he will be in too much of a rush to put one on. You went from level ten doting mother to level thirty-five banging wife."

 **[Confused status inflicted on Mother.]**

 **[Meme language not understood by Mother.]**

"Thank you?"

"It's a compliment, mom."

* * *

 _ **(?)**_

 _"Izuku, you got a package!" my mother told me._

 _I opened my door to see my mom holding a large brown box from Omoozon._

 _I took the box she handed to me and placed it on the bed. I read the shipping label, seeing it was from an address I did not recognize._

 _"Aren't you going to open it up?" my mom asked. She was still standing in the doorway. She was eyeing the box with wariness._

 _"Yes." I went to my desk and got a pen. I took the cap off and used the tip to pierce the packaging tape. I cut open the tape and slowly opened the box. Inside was a large silver metallic object. As I pulled the object out of the box, I could see it was a laptop. I placed it on my bed and retrieved the card at the bottom._

 _'A gift to further your greatness.' Signed, Foundation._

 _I scratched my head. I didn't know these Foundation guys. Maybe it had to do my favorite instructor? I did accept an invitation into some random group._

 _"Who's it from, Izuku?" My mom asked._

 _"A friend," I tell her. I wasn't lying. I hope._

 _She frowned. "Izuku, do you know why it was given to you?"_

 _I shrugged. "Maybe he felt like being generous?"_

 _I wished I had known this laptop was coming, so I wouldn't have to deal with my mother. She was still eyeing the computer with distrust. I hated lying to her, but this was the price I had to pay for knowledge._

 _"I've got some homework to do, so I'll check on the laptop later," I tell her. My mother looked at me and then my desk. I knew I had various papers and school books scattered on it. For I was double checking my work. A habit instilled into me by my mother._

 _When my mother left, I closed the door behind her. I hated lying to her. I placed the laptop on the desk, after clearing some space for it, and booted it up._

 _"Hello Izuku Midoriya," a robotic voice came from the laptop. I quickly unplugged my headphones form desktop and plugged them into the audio jack of the laptop so my mother wouldn't hear the voice, "You have peaked Foundation's interest from your comprehension of bio robotics. The CPU you built was an optimal design that was on par with many high end CPUs available to the public, even though it was made form spare parts of other machinery."_

 _"We give you this laptop you so you can further your studies, as our contact for you has told us of your limited hardware," the voice continued, "You will find this computer has the best hardware and software you can find on the market. It also has the latest edition of CAD, computer aided design. We hope you continue with your studies, as we will be in touch with challenges for you. Expect these on a weekly basis."_

 _A normal start screen popped up, saying, "Welcome Izuku Midoriya."_

 _It then asked me to create a password. Once I did, I vowed to myself to protect this computer dearly._

* * *

 _ **(?)**_

 _It had been only two days when I got my next assignment from Foundation. There was a messaging system preprogrammed into the laptop._

 _Foundation had sent back my home built CPU and told me to rebuild it with the materials they supplied. That took only a few hours because the thermal paste needed to dry._

 _But that wasn't my assignment. Foundation wanted me to build a prosthetic hand, from the blue prints they provided! I could already see improvements that could be made! They wouldn't mind, right? Of course not! Foundation is a group of intellects._

 _My body buzzed with excitement at the challenge. And then immediately died when I realized I had no materials._

 _I couldn't scrap stuff from the house, my mom would immediately notice anything missing. She was already having a fit about the toaster I used to create the Bully Burner, not that she knew I had taken it. She eventually got another one._

 _My mom was penny pincher, not that it was necessary since Dad made good money overseas a Pro Hero agency consultant. The job allowed my mom to stay at home most of the day and only work part time as a nurse at the nearby hospital. So both my parents made good money, my mom was just borderline frugal. Auntie Mitsuki was almost as bad, if what Kaachan complained about was true._

 _I left my room to grab a piece of fruit for I was a little puckish and that was now the only snack food in the house. I think my mom figured out I had swiped all her hidden sweets and now was being petty by not getting any more yogurt cups for me. Yogurt cups weren't even that bad. I missed my strawberry cups._

 _I was surprised to see my Auntie in my home when I arrived at the kitchen. She was going thru the fridge, while my mom was in the pantry._

 _"Where's all the good shit, Inko-chan? All I see is fucking fruit!" She yelled, showing where Kaachan got his lack of volume control._

 _"I'm trying to lose weight," my mother answered._

 _"Well shit, you need to come to the gym with me! No buts!" Auntie said as she stopped looting the fridge, "Oh hi there Izu-kun!"_

 _"Hi Auntie."_

 _"Izuku? You're done studying?" My mom asked, "You usually don't finish until dinner is done."_

 _"No ma'am. I'm just grabbing a snack."_

 _"Okay. Dinner will be done in an hour."_

 _"Izu-kun, I heard from my brat talking about you hanging out on the roof during lunch," My heart stopped beating, "What's that's all about?"_

 _Mom swirled around to face me, eyes wide with concern and fear. I knew I had a matching expression, but just contained fear instead._

 _"Just studying!" I lied, "Got to study really hard if I'm going to make it into U.A.! The written exam is no joke! Plus, I got to study electronics for the support course!"_

 _I laughed nervously, hoping they believe me. They a share a look I cannot decipher. That scares me even more._

 _Auntie speaks first. "Good for you. Graduating from U.A. will get you into one of the better hero agencies. Shoot, you could even work with your dad and explore the world. And with you being at U.A., maybe you can keep my brat in line."_

 _"Kaachan probably won't listen to me…"_

 _Auntie waved off my concern. "Just threaten not to make him anymore cool shit and refuse to repair his crap and he will fold. Might throw a tantrum, but he will be all right."_

 _I nodded. "Okay Auntie."_

 _I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck raising as I grabbed an apple from the fridge. Before I left to go back to my room, I cautiously glanced at my mother. I could tell form the expression on her face that we were going to talk later._

 _I'm so stupid! I had to be more careful!_

* * *

 _ **(?)**_

 _I was in my safe place, the rooftop. No one ever came to bother me after the incident with Bacon Belly. The students didn't want to suffer the wrath of Kaachan. Not even to beat up Deku. Funny how he went from my worst tormentor to my guardian angel. Life is stranger._

 _I was working on adding improvements to the prosthetic hand when I heard the door being opened. Not the slow sneaky creak of Kaachan checking up one me or the sudden burst of Bacon Belly. It was opened like a regular person._

 _I looked back to see Kaachan. "Where the fuck you get the laptop, Deku? Looks too pricey for your parents to get for you off the drop of a hat. That's some birthday level shit._

 _"A friend," I answered, getting an annoyed expression from him, "Pen pal to be exact."_

 _"Only your nerd ass would do some archaic bullshit like that," he said, "I heard from the old hag you still want to go to U.A., but for the damn support course."_

 _He glared at me. "Why?"_

 _"I can't be a Pro Hero," I answer simply, "I'm quirkless."_

 _Kaachan's glare falters for a moment as I continue my explanation. "But I still love heroes. I won't ever stop, so this is the second best for me. I can help heroes do their job better. It's like being a hero for the heroes."_

 _My blonde acquaintance, or something, scoffs and turns his head to the side, hiding whatever expression is on his face. "You can finally use all that otaku knowledge in your head and creepy notebooks you keep to use."_

 _He then roughly slams his hand on top of my head. "But you better make me some cool shit. I know your stalker ass has pages worth of shit on me."_

 _A small smile graves my face as he removes his hand. "Of course, Kaachan."_

 _"Hey Kaachan!" I yell as he turns to leave._

 _He stops mid step, not bothering to look back. "What Deku?"_

 _"What was that place we found years ago with all the junk piles?" I ask_

 _"Dagobah beach, remember dumbass?"_

 _"Right! Thanks Kaachan!"_

 _"Whatever," he leaves, but I hear him mutter one more thing, "Fucking weirdo."_

* * *

 **AN: I'm back! Sorry for the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **(Outside U.A.)**

Cameras! Cameras everywhere! A bunch of news reporters had camped outside my school because someone had told them All Might had begun teaching at U.A.

 **[Anger in Kaachan increased by 20%.]**

"Well shit," Kaachan cursed.

"It's too early for that kind of language, sir," I admonished the blonde.

"Fuck you!" I just shook my head as we walked towards the horde. Walking to and from school was now the norm for us. Because it was mandatory.

A microphone was jammed in front of our faces, as one vulture came flying towards us. "When is All Might... Huh?! Aren't you the two kids from the sludge incident?"

 **[Anger in Kaachan increased by 15%.]**

Huh. That's a low percentile for him. I didn't get to think on it much longer as he gritted his teeth and pulled me by the collar of my uniform, walking away from the vulture. "Buzz off!"

As Kaachan dragged me, I saw Shinso surrounded by some vultures. They were kind of blocking his way. As we got near the possible Goth, I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me as I got dragged. Kaachan didn't seem to notice and kept walking. Shinso just stared at me, bewildered.

Kaachan grabbing me caused a chain reaction, as I had grabbed Shinso. Shinso had grabbed Uraraka as she was being interviewed. She said All Might was super muscular and I had to hold in a chuckle. She then grabbed Iida, who was going into deep detail in the nonexistent teaching practices of All Might.

Uraraka using her quirk on Iida caused Kaachan to finally stop. And that was only because Iida started to yell about inappropriate quirk use. Kaachan just shrugged and kept dragging me, as our homeroom teacher came out to the gate.

He took one glance at us, sighed deeply, told the vultures to shoo, and then walked away. I saw a gate materialized out of nowhere when the vultures tried to get in. I might have stuck my tongue childishly out at them, even though they couldn't see it.

"Midoriya-san, stop that! That is not proper behavior of a U.A. student!" Iida yelled. He was now on the ground properly.

"Okay."

 **[Jealousy in Kaachan increased by 10%.]**

Huh?

"Don't fucking listen to Four Eyes, Deku!" Kaachan yelled.

"What he said," Shinso added, "Screw the man!"

"Yeah! Screw the man!" Uraraka added energetically.

"Not you too, Uraraka! I expected such delinquent behavior from Bakugo, but not you!" Iida seemed physically stricken by Uraraka's proclamation.

"Who the fuck are you calling a delinquent?" Bakugo got in the much taller Iida's face.

Iida was not intimated and stood in that rigid position and prepared for vigorous arm chopping. "You! You yell and threaten everyone around you with physical harm!"

"Did you even know what I meant?" Shinso whispered to Uraraka, as Bakugo and Iida argued.

"Nope, it just sounded cool," Uraraka answered truthfully.

 **[Irritation in Eraserhead sensei increased by 15%.]**

I forgot he was here. I think we all did.

"Get to class right now," he said, in this sinister whisper that scared everyone. Even Kaachan.

"Scary…" Uraraka said as our teacher walked away.

"I'm not fucking afraid of him!" Bakugo shouted suddenly.

"Then why were you shuddering like all of us?" Shinso quipped.

 **[Anger in Kaachan increased by 35%!]**

 **[Possible physical altercation.]**

 **[Intervening!]**

"He's afraid of ruining his perfect attendance he's had since kindergarten," I answered. I wasn't lying. I hardly ever lie.

 **[Anger now only directed at mainframe.]**

 **[Smugness in Shinso increased by 20%.]**

"So he has this bad boy act to hide how much a nerd he actually is?" the brainwasher asked, with giant smirk etched on his face.

 **[Anger in Kaachan increased by 40%.]**

"Guys! We must get to class! We only have like five minutes, right Iida?" I said, facing the glass wearing student.

He looked down on his wrist to check his obviously expensive wristwatch. "Midoriya-san is correct! We must hurry!"

Iida speed walked off to class, with Uraraka and the still smirking Shinso in tow.

 **[Crisis averted!]**

"I'm going to fucking kill him one of these days!" Kaachan stated as he walked off, with me right behind him. I hoped it never got to that point. Shinso was a cool guy.

* * *

 **(U.A. Homeroom)**

Aizawa-sensei was glaring at Kaachan and I when we walked in. We had a minute to spare until we were late. As we walked down to our seats, Uraraka gave us a cheery thumb up, Iida just nodded, and Shinso was still freaking smirking. He got the bird from Kaachan because of that.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training," Aizawa-sensei started his lecture, "I've looked over your grades and evaluations."

"Bakugo," Kaachan stiffened in his chair, "While you were clearly able to show your combat prowess during the fight, you need to grow up already and stop wasting your talent."

"…got it," Kaachan muttered. He's actually taking advice from someone else? Has to be because Aizawa-sensei is a Pro.

"And the same goes for you, Midoriya."

 **[Nervousness increased by thirty percent!]**

"This isn't the place to for childhood rivalries to be settled. If this problem persists, I will make an appointment for both you to see the school counselor, Hound Dog," he tells me, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir," I said. Did I stutter? I totally stuttered! I thought I got rid of that with my upgrades! I shouldn't feel fear this easily!

 **[Fear of Aizawa-sensei raised by twenty percent.]**

"Now on to homeroom business. Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today…" he trailed off. Why did he leave us hanging like that?

 **[Nervousness in all of Class 1-A increased by thirty five percent.]**

"You'll pick a class president."

"That's so normal!" I blurted out. I'm sure that was what everyone was thinking.

Everyone started screaming that they should be class president, besides Shinso and me. None of them had a reason why, besides just wanting to do it for the sake of doing it. I don't think they even considered what responsibilities would hold, as the president would be the leading the group of hero trainees. Not doing mundane tasks like in normal school. I had found this on page seventy-five of the hero course syllabus.

 **[Gaining title of Class President will result in a loss of thirty-five percent of productivity in support course, but a fifteen percent productivity increase gained in hero course.]**

That wasn't a good trade off. I guess Shinso and I were the only ones not going to try for the position.

"Quiet down, everyone!" All attention was on Iida now.

 **[Iida is preparing dramatic speech!]**

"Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility!" he started off, "But ambition does not equate to ability! This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents! If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion that our true leader must be chosen!"

 **[Impressive.]**

I started clapping. "Go Iida! Yeah!"

Everyone was just staring at me now. "What? You got admit it was a pretty good speech. And I agree with his proposal."

 **[Affinity towards Iida increased by five percent.]**

"But Midoriya, we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust," Tsuyu said.

"And everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kirishima added.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job!" Iida explained.

"So who ever made the best first impression is obviously is going to be the winner," I added, "No favoritism here."

"Will you allow this Sense?" Iida asked Aizawa, who was already getting into his sleeping bag. It's only been five minutes since class started!

"Whatever, just make it quick." There was the needed approval.

Everyone was instructed to jot down their vote on a piece of paper and turn it into our homeroom teacher. Aizawa hopped off the floor after all the votes were turned in, still in the yellow sleeping bag, and wrote down the results on the chalkboard.

I stood beside Yaoyorozu in front of the class in shock. I had been elected as class president, with four votes! That was twice as many as Yaoyorozu, who was now the vice president.

Kaachan had been upset at first that people voted at me, but once he saw the expression on my face, he stopped caring about losing and focused on smiling antagonistically at me. The butt face knew I didn't want this, so he settled for taking pleasure in my misery.

I caught Iida lamenting over the fact he didn't get elected, but he took a big bite of humble pie and didn't complain. Yaoyorozu and Sato were confused that he voted for someone else beside himself since he wanted the position himself.

I caught Yaoyorozu staring at me in displeasure. Was it because I got a higher position than her or the fact I just got elected? Probably both, but I couldn't think on that, I had to get out of this responsibility! And why was Uraraka whistling?

 **[Plan formed!]**

"My first act as class president is to create the position of the class prefect," I declared suddenly, causing some of my classmates to jump a little, "This person will be responsible for enforcing rules and guidelines of the U.A. student code of conduct for Class 1-A!"

"Hey! You can't do that!" Kaminari objected.

"Can I sensei?"

 **[Irritation in Aizawa increased by thirty percent.]**

"Sure."

"Suck it Pikachu!" I yelled triumphantly, getting snickers from much of the class and surprised gasps from Yaoyorozu and Iida, "And I nominate Tenya Iida!"

"I graciously accept your nomination!" Iida yelled back.

 **[Iida's affinity toward mainframe increased by thirty-five percent.]**

"Are there any other nominees?" I asked my class, "Anyone here who thinks that they are more honorable or possess more moral integrity than Iida?"

Silence, perfect. Now for phase two of my plan. I took a glance at Kaachan.

 **[Pettiness operating at thirty percent higher than normal.]**

"Congratulations Iida!" I continued yelling, why was I yelling? "My next act as class president is to make Katsuki Bakugo the vice president!"

"What!" Kaachan yelled.

I ignored him, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Yaoyorozu, the wielder of the appendage, who had the kicked puppy expression on her face. "You're replacing me?"

 **[Sadness in Yaoyorozu increased by eighty percent.]**

 **[Classmates' anger raised at mainframe by ten percent!]**

"Of course not!" I answered hurriedly, "You're the new class president for I have just resigned!"

 **[Sadness in Yaoyorozu dispelled.]**

 **[Happiness in Yaoyorozu increased by 40 percent.]**

I happily faux marched back to my seat, moving right past the shocked Kaachan.

"You freaking nerd! I'm just going to make dumbass positon to make you do all the grunt work!" He yelled at me as soon as I sat down in my seat.

 **[Irritation in Aizawa increased by twenty-five percent.]**

"No more power swaps. No more new positions," he said in his near silent whisper that always creeped out the class, "This is going to be your student council, until next year. Probably."

 **[Smugness increased by thirty percent.]**

 **[Kaachan's anger increased by sixty percent.]**

Aizawa-sensei is so cool! He doesn't even have to yell to get us to shut up. I wonder if he could teach me that. Or maybe Shinso instead. Would really help with his brain washing quirk. Definitely Shinso instead.

 **(U-A Lunchroom)**

I found myself sitting a lunch table. At school. I haven't done this in over a year I believe.

 **[Searching memories.]**

 **[Last date mainframe used school lunch table is exactly ten months, two days, five minutes, and two seconds ago.]**

Okay. Not a year then. The only reason I was here because Kaachan had forced me to be here when I tried to sneak off to the support workshop. Butt face.

"What did you just call me?" Oh. I said that out loud.

"A butt face." I confirmed. I heard Uraraka and Shinso snicker.

"Midoriya, do not use such language!" Iida was scolding me again.

"How crude…" Yaoyorozu said in distaste.

I was stuck at the table with all of them. First it was just going to be just Kaachan, who was forcing me to eat. Then Uraraka and Shinso followed, their reasoning was to stop Kaachan from over controlling me. At least that was what Shinso said. Uraraka became a blushing mess for some reason.

Yaoyorozu and Iida had joined after those two because of important student council business and discussions that needed to be had. So now we were all at one table. It was a strange sight. Two obviously well off students, with two delinquent looking guys, a super laid back girl, and a mega weirdo. I knew I was weird. Everyone did. It was a fact of life.

"Deku, why the fuck did you give up your position?" Kaachan asked me.

"I know about the mandatory afterschool meetings I would have to go to if I was class president and that would have been a scheduling conflict with my support electives," I explained, "I can't juggle Hero courses, normal academics, Support electives, and student council duties."

"Good job of not being that much of an overachiever," Shinso said.

"I don't think I can handle added another class to the curriculum," Uraraka said, seemingly exhausted by the thought of more work, "But that proves you're super smart, Midoriya-kun!"

"Thanks Uraraka-san, but don't be so hard on yourself. You're smarter than you think!" She blushed.

Kaachan grunted. "You two are disgusting."

"Your face is disgusting," Shinso muttered.

Kaachan was about to lean over the table to grab Shinso, but Iida's large arms acted as roadblock. "You wanna go?"

"Stop it you two! I cannot condone this sort of behavior, especially from our class vice president!" Iida reprimanded two delinquent wannabes, his other arm in full chopping motion.

"Shut your trap! Deku, why did you make him an over glorified hall monitor?"

"Hall monitors don't have any power, Kaachan. Iida has the same amount of power as you when it comes to handling rowdy classmates," I explained, "I know he won't abuse those powers for his own benefit."

"You made Bakugo vice president. Do you think he won't?" Shinso asked.

"Kaachan is a jerk, but that's below him," I told the brain washer, "Plus he's used to leading people around. His intimidation factor compliments the Yaoyorozu's intelligence and gentleness. So if she can't convince someone with her brains or attitude, she has two attacks dogs to unleash. One has the bark and the other has the bite."

"I ain't no one's bitch!" Kaachan yelled, only to get Iida to scold him again.

"Kaachan, you're not female nor do you ever get horny," I replied. Everyone was gawking at me again. "What?"

 **[Kaachan is embarrassed.]**

"D-Deku! Just shout your mouth for like two minutes and let me explain," Kaachan stuttered? "There's nothing going on here!"

"What are you talking about Kaachan?"

He sneered at me. "Just think about what you just said!"

 **[Replaying conversation.]**

"Oh," was I said as it hit me like a ton of bricks, "What Kaachan said is true, nothing is going on here. I'm a butt guy and Kaachan is a boob guy."

"M-midoriya-san! Do you know you are making certain people uncomfortable with choice of subject for this conversation!" Iida said, giving Yaoyaorozu a pointed look. The ponytailed girl was hiding her, uh, large assets with her arms now, blushing furiously.

"Is this normal conversation for people our age?" she asked herself, I think.

"Yes," Shinso answered for her, "If what we thought was true, it would explain the dynamic between the two. Bakugo does seem like a tsnuedere."

"I'm going to beat your ass dipshit." Kaachan looked ready to pounce.

Uraraka let out a sigh of relief. "I was actually getting kind of worried."

"Why?" I asked, making Kaachan and Shinso both face palm. Which led to them glaring at one another. Uraraka turned into a stuttering mess, again.

"Stop copying me, fucking poser."

"I would never act like you. You're borderline psychotic."

"Midoriya-san, why did you join the support elective?" Yaoyorozu asked, as Shinso and Kaachan got into another verbal sparring match, with Iida trying to break them up. I wasn't going to pay attention to all their tom foolery.

"I like building stuff and the gear would compensate for my quirk," I told her, "I'm a late bloomer."

"You're super fucking late. You grew it out your ass like two months ago, right?" Kaachan asked. I nodded.

"You scored the number one spot with a quirk you gained just two months ago? Shit dude, that mighty fucking impressive." Shinso was cursing now? I guess he is impressed.

"You must have went through some super hard training! Like in one of the action movies where the main character just gets his powers!" Uraraka was very animated as she said this, "Did you have some super old mentor?"

"Kind of?" My reply caught the attention of Kaachan. He was giving me one of his inquisitive stares. More interrogation later tonight.

"I am also interested. Your case is practically unheard of and only inspires to work harder to find my limit," Yaoyorozu stated.

"Yes! Midoriya is a model student. He just has a bad influence," Iida said, glancing over to Kaachan.

"Fuck you, Four Eyes! Everyone needs to stop kissing Deku's ass. You're going to make his head swell and explode from all the ego overload!"

Shinso snorted. "You got some nerve talking about too much ego."

Whatever retort Kaachan had was overshadowed by the sudden announcement of an alarm, about security level three has been broken.

"What's security level three?" Iida asked a nearby student was already rushing out of seat.

"Someone has infiltrated the building," I answered, as we all got out of our seats, "It's on page two hundred and fifteen in our handbook."

"That means we got to get out of here!" random student number one yelled.

"In a calm and orderly fashion though," Yaoyorozu said, as we watched all the other students scramble out their seats. A horde was forming.

"Fuck that! I'm not getting killed!" random student number two yelled.

"We have a ton of Pro Heroes on sight and if a powerful villain came in, the police would already be here," I stated, "There's nothing to panic over."

 **[Persuasion check failed.]**

The horde formed and started to push us around down the corridoer. I had to keep a grip on Kaachan before he exploded someone. That would be bad. Very bad.

"Such a rapid resonse to danger! I'd expect no less from this great institution!" Iida said.

"Maybe now's not the time to appreciate U.A.'s greatness?" Shinso suggested, as he was almost knocked over.

Iida was pressed against one of the window panels. "It's just the journalists!"

"Fucking vultures!" Kaachan and I both said.

"Jinx?" I got glared at.

"Midoriya!" I heard Yaoyorozu shout. She was behind me and was holding a microphone. "Give this Shinso and command them to calm down!"

I was able to reach over and grab the tool. I saw Shinso and I started to push back against the crowd. There were no strength enhancers nearby to stop me. I got a lot of complaints for my rough housing of them. And Kaachan's. He decided to help me for whatever reason.

"Stop this!" I told Shinso, as I handed him the microphone. He looked nervous for some reason. Oh yeah, the past. "It's just the press out there, if you don't stop this someone's going to get trampled on and hurt."

"Stop being a fucking pussy and use your quirk!" Kaachan added as pushed someone away from us. We put Shinso in between us, so no one could accidentally knock him down.

 **[Persuasion check passed due to the help of Kaachan.]**

I saw Shinso take one deep breath before he proceeded. **"Everyone shut the fuck up and calm your shit!"**

Taking notes from Kaachn, eh Shinso? That got a lot of responses, mostly people asking who said that.

 **"** **You're all going to go back to the lunch room and sit your asses down!"** he shouted through the microphone. The horde stopped moving and the majority had glazed eyes and walked back to the lunchroom.

"Good job Shinso!" I said, right before he fell to one knee, clutching his head, "Are you okay?"

The others had arrived and asked a similar question to mine, besides Kaachan. Shinso just put a finger to his lip, the sign for silence. "I never controlled that many people before. I think I got a headache."

He clutched his head again and Yaoyorozu knelt to help him stand up. "I'll walk you to the nurse's office. I'll take full responsibility for what happened."

"You don't have to," he said, before silenced by our class president.

"It was my plan, so I have to. Now we are going to the nurse's office, no arguments." Her tone was final. That got a whistle of appreciation from Kaachan.

She ignored it and walked away with Shinso.

"Really Kaachan?"

"What? She's got a little badass in her."

* * *

 **AN: This chapter just went wild. I added two extra scenes and had to stop it before I went to the next one.**

 **I am going to go back to edit my last chapters after the next chapter. Could someone tell me if FFnet gives an update if I edit chapters?**

 **I would hate to disappoint someone with just edited chapters and no new chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: I do not own this series.**

 **Finally back.**

* * *

 **(U.A. Support Elective)**

I was finally back in my second favorite class. Foundational Hero Studies was first.

I had been working vigorously, until Power Loader Sensei called me over to his desk. He had looked over some of the stuff I brought and was impressed. They received the green light too.

He did ask a lot of question about the Bully Burner though. Like why there was toaster heating coil in it, a way to control the heat, and why it ejected out like a Taser prong.

When I told him I had it for self-defense, he frowned at that. My answer also caught the attention of Kaachan, who had not so subtly been listening to the conversations. Another talk, just great.

Power Loader sensei threw my gadget at this random student crouched in the corner. "Hatsume, strip this down!"

"But I don't wanna!" the female voice whined, "Why do I have to take care of the garbage?"

 **[Examining Subject Hatsume.]**

She had pink hair, reminding me immediately of Ashido, that were in long tendrils. Her iris was shaped like cross hairs or scope lens. She was cladded in the normal support jumpsuit, which I was now wearing after a quick change earlier.

 **[Potential Quirk Found.]**

 **[Possible Enhanced Eyesight.]**

"Because you made five things explode today!" He answered, "Either level up your deconstruct skill or be forced to watch everyone else build new stuff."

 **[Sadness in Subject Hatsume increased by 40%.]**

She pouted like a five-year-old. "Okay."

 **[Irrational need to help Subject Hatsume detected.]**

"Sensei! Could she possibly help me with an idea," I asked, "She won't touch any tools, I promise!"

"Why do you want her help, Midoriya?" Power Loader asked me.

"She's a full-fledged Support student, so she is more knowledgeable on mechanics and such than me," I answered, "Plus she's overseeing my work, she gets the chance to see any mistakes that could cause any short or more dangerous outcomes before I do."

Sensei rubbed his helmet's chin thing. "Hm. I'll allow it."

 **[Persuasion checked passed.]**

 **[Warning!]**

 **[Engaging dodging maneuvers.]**

I was too slow for whatever hit me. I fell on my back as something extremely soft landed in my face. No, a pair of something.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the voice that definitely belonged to Hatsume said.

I then realized what the soft objects were, as they dangled in my face.

 **[Boobs?]**

 **[Boobs!]**

 **[Nervousness increased by 75%.]**

 **[Arousal increased by 50%.]**

 **[Emotional dampers working at 100%.]**

"Let's go make babies!" she then yelled.

 **[Nervousness increased by 200%!]**

 **[Arousal increased by 30%.]**

 **[Emotional dampeners in overdrive!]**

 **[Panic status inflicted.]**

"I'm not ready to be a dad!" I burted out.

"Get off him Hatsume," Sensei ordered her. She complied.

 **[Nervousness decreased by 50%.]**

 **[Panic status cured.]**

She gets off and I stand up rigid, like another part of me. It hadn't been like this for almost a month. Morning time withstanding.

"I'm Mei Hatsume," she introduces herself.

 **[Subject Hatusme now addressed now as Mei Hatsume, Bearer of Babies.]**

"Izuku M-midoriya," I stuttered. Crap! Go away childhood habits!

"Damn Deku, you trying to build a harem?" a snickering buttface asked me.

"Shut up." I snapped at him, which only made him laugh harder, and followed my new partner in crime. I had an idea already. I grabbed my Foundation laptop when we had passed by my desk.

"Hatsume, I've got a support item already in mind," I tell the pink haired girl as we got to a workbench.

"Let me see!" she yelled excitedly.

I put down my laptop and booted it up. I had made a few upgrades to it, so now it was twice as fast as before!

I launched up CAD and brought up my first design I wanted to incorporate into my hero career. Hatsume looked over the design, already familiar with the CAD. I could tell by how fast she was navigating the menus expertly.

"Wow! This baby is great! You should be in support full time, I could have a challenge in class," she said, as she put in some inputs, "And done!"

I looked over her inputs to see she had increased power output by 7%, reduced weight by 15%, increased durability by 7%, and decreased energy consumption by 8%. "Dang Hatsume, you already upgraded my stuff by a lot!"

"It was easy. I just changed some of the circuitry and the materials you were using," she stated, "You know U.A. has way better materials then what you are suggesting to use, right?"

"I'm used to using scrap metal," I told her, "Does U.A. have a catalog?"

She smirked at me. "Do they? Midoriya, you are in for a surprise!"

 **[Mei Hatsume, Bearer of Babies, is now referred to as Hatsume-chan, Bearer of Babies.]**

Hatsume passed me a small booklet.

 **[Activating Speed Read mode. Reading Speed increased by 300%.]**

 **[Booklet reading finished. Data Compiled.]**

"You done?" Hatusme-chan asked, eyebrows arched high.

"Yes," I answered, "Nobody mentioned this to me."

"Sensei probably assumed everyone would read that 100-page agreement for the support course," she said.

"This an elective for me, so I only got 50 pages," I told her, "Now I need to redo a lot of my ideas."

"How many babies do you planning on making?" she asked suddenly.

 **[Excitement in Hatusme-chan raised by 60%.]**

 **[Question deemed as strange.]**

 **[Emotional dampeners subduing nervousness.]**

"I don't know yet," I calmly told her, "I'm an only child, so I'm thinking no more than three."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at me. Kind of cute. "Not those types of babies, baka."

She jammed her finger against my computer screen. "These types of babies are what I'm talking about."

 **[You have learned some of the Hatsume language.]**

 **[Babies are inventions.]**

"Oh," I simply said, "I've got about five babies I want to create."

"Only five? What are you in, the hero course?"

"I am. Class 1-A actually. I scored at the top of the entrance exam!"

 **[Boast used.]**

 **[Why did mainframe used boast?]**

"Stop fucking bragging, you piece of shit!" Kaachan yelled.

I turned around to snap at him. I got to see him getting smacked across the head with a wrench. "No yelling in this class. You're not even my student."

Sensei went back to his seat, as Kaachan was slumped across the desk, stars floating above his head. I'm sure I was imagining that last portion though.

 **[Excitement in Hatusme-chan in overdrive!]**

"We should be partners!" she slams her fist down on the table, gaining everyone's attention.

 **[Considering Options.]**

 **[Hatsume-chan, Bearer of Babies, is a support course student with more free times to work on babies. Also, argument used against Sensei makes offer more appealing.]**

 **[Caution!]**

 **[Very low possibility of secret being exposed to her.]**

"I'm 100% onboard," I eagerly responded, slamming my fist down too.

"We are going to make so many babies!"

"The best babies!"

I'm sure both of us sounded like evil scientists as we laughed, with all the strange looks we were getting. But we ignored them, even the hilarious horror stricken of Kaachan.

 **[Sending friend request to Hatusme-chan, Bearer of Babies.]**

"Want to be friends?" Is that the even proper way to do it?

She gave me a thumbs up. I did something right. "Give me your contact info. Phone number and email. I might have some ides pop up and want to share."

"Okay." She gave me her cell phone number. I sent her a confirmation text, pretending to use my cell phone, with everything she requested. I heard her snort as she looked at her phone. "What?"

"Mint Might? Really?" she said between snickers, "You a fanboy or something?"

"An otaku actually. I have about thirteen notebooks crammed with hero knowledge!" I announced proudly, my chest puffed out for some reason.

"You just keep getting more and more interesting every second, Midoriya."

 **[Inner Kaachan being channeled.]**

I smirked. "I'm glad you recognized, cause I'm hella interesting."

* * *

 **(Home Base)**

Kaachan had been oddly silent on the walk home. It kind of made me nervous with this foreboding feeling in my gut. It was like the times he used to wait for me after class just to beat me up. Bad times.

Kaachan even followed me to my door of the apartment. That only increased my nervousness. It calmed down a little when Mother invited him in and prepared two dinner plates for katsudon.

 **[Excitement in mainframe raised by 30%.]**

"Calm your shit, Deku," he harshly whispered in my ear, so Mother wouldn't hear him. He finally spoke and did not wish to face the wrath of Mother. She hated that nickname.

Mother returned with the food. "Anything interesting happen today, boys?"

"I made a new friend today," I told her, "Her name is Mei Hatusme! She's was in my support elective class. She's super smart and we're going to make a lot of babies together."

"Wha…" Mother gargled out before falling unconscious.

 **[Unknown cause.]**

I rushed to her side, gently shaking her. "Mom, wake up!"

I heard Kaachan laughing. I glared at him. "This is fucking serious!"

He laughed again. "You're a fucking idiot."

 **[Mother has regained consciousness.]**

"Izuku, I had the wildest dream that you met some girl and you were trying to get her pregnant," she mumbled, "I'm glad just imagined all of that. I'm too young to be a grandma and you're much too young to be a father. You don't even have a job!"

 **[Cause of Mother's fainting found.]**

 **[Debugging speech scheduled.]**

 **[Embarrassment raised by 40%.]**

"I didn't mean actual babies, Mom. I meant inventions. Hatsume-chan calls her inventions her babies," I explained.

"So you two are just dating?" she asked.

 **[Mainframe has been inflicted with Confusion status.]**

"Yeah, that's his newest chick," Kaachan answered for me.

I had to stop my head form doing a complete 180 spin. No need to give Mother a heart attack. "What?"

Kaachan ignored me. "He's already been through two others. I think he keeps Round Face, his first girlfriend, as a side chick."

 **[Mother's anger level raised by 60%.]**

"Izuku!" Mother yelled, as she smacked me across the head, "You can't go around breaking girls' hearts and then keep stringing them a long!"

"But I'm not! Hatsume-chan and Uraraka are just friends! I repeat, friends!" I defended myself.

 **[Anger in Mother has dissipated.]**

"oh. You just have a crush on Hatsume then?" Mother asked.

 **[Mainframe is still confused.]**

"Eh?"

"He has a crush on Round Face too. He called her cute during our fight," Kaachan added, "Try to lie."

"I hate you, but I don't crush on Uraraka."

"Wait, who's the second girl before Hatusme?" Mother asked.

"Baggy Eyes Jr. is a dude. It only lasted a day thought," Kaachan lies leveled up, "Izuku must have been a little curious and immediately regretted it."

"Lies! All lies," I yelled, "Shinso, Uraraka, and Hatsume-chan are all just friends! Friends, I say, friends!"

"Yet you only add chan to Hair for Brains," Kaachan said,

Mother smiled. "I'm happy for you, Izuku. And I'm here if you ever need dating advice."

"Mom!" Kaachan laughed again.

* * *

 **(Room)**

After cleaning up the dishes and kitchen, I had gone to my room, with Kaachan following wordlessly behind me. Were we about to hangout?

"There's so much All Might shit here, I think I'm going blind with all those pearly whites flashing at me," he said when we entered my room.

"But don't you have nearly the same amount of merchandize as me. You just don't have it all out in the open," I replied as put my backpack down, earning a glare from him.

 **[Anger in Kaachan raised by 5%.]**

"How the fuck do you know that?" he asked heatedly.

I gave him deadpan stare. "Kaachan, I'm in your place like every month or two. We have to not alert our mothers, remember?"

Those times when Kaachan and I pretended to be friends for our mothers' sake used to almost give me a heart attack. He would just go in his room and stuff me in the corner. I had to stay quiet, while he had on his headphones, playing the newest first person shooter. I had always noticed he used the class with the most explosives. Typical Kaachan.

He just grunted in response, flopping on my bed like he owned the place. Buttface.

"I heard that!" Oops. I needed to get that checked out.

"What do you want to know Kaachan?" I asked knowing the interrogation was coming.

"Didn't I fucking tell you last year to come to me if someone was messing with you?" he asked.

"I handled it myself," I crossed my arms as I sat down in my computer chair, "Plus they left me alone after that."

"Fucking finally grew a damn spine," he muttered. He probably thinks I didn't hear him, "You didn't learn all that shit by yourself, did you?"

 **[Judging if to be evasive or not.]**

 **[Being evasive will only anger Kaachan and causing him to be suspicious of us even more.]**

"I had a tutor, of sorts," I answered truthfully, deciding to placate him.

"Who?" he asked, as I turned on my desktop computer.

"Let me show you," I told him. I pulled up my online account to show him the records of the videos I learned. He glanced through them, scrolling downwards at a fast pace.

"I guess that self-learning shit they spew online can be fucking helpful," Kaachan grunted out, "You got some good games on that fancy ass laptop of yours?"

"It's all work, no play."

"You're fucking dull, Deku."

I shrugged. "I got that new fighting game on my desktop. Wanna play it?'

"Fuck yeah!"

I botted up the game. I plugged up the controllers and gave Kaachan the second player controller.

That made him growl, like the animal he was. "I'm fucking player one."

"My room, my games, my rules," I replied.

"Whatever, I'll still beat your ass."

"Sure."

We got to the character select and Kaachan chose a rush down character. I chose a counter type.

A few minutes later, Kaachan had three the controller down on the bed. "How do you keep beating me?"

"I already know how you play form watching during my corner cuddles," I answered.

"Fucking creep." I rolled my eyes, "Do it again, bitch."

I ignored him. "You've never played against me and I had noticed you had difficulties with counter characters."

"You've been training with this once character in hopes you will defeat me one day," I nodded, "You're a piece for shit for that. Who are you, Owl Man?"

I glared at him. "I'm going to be a hero, not a villain."

He smirked. "You're still an over preparing analyzing fucker."

"Pick up the controller." I was going to beat him down so badly!

* * *

 **I made a community for cyborg Izuku fics. If you're interested in this type of AU, come check out these other greater stories.  
Especially Deku: The Augmented Hero by Delusional777.  
**


	11. PA

Hey guys. I got some bad news and some good news.

The bad news first. This story is going on hiatus. I haven't ran out of juice for this one. I just need to restructure it.

The good news, depending on how you look at it, is I'm going to continue this after I completely rewrite.

The reason why I'm rewriting this story because it totally went off in a separate direction than I planned. It turned into a crack story and that wasn't the plan. I had went with the flow instead of my badly designed outline.

I wanted to the story to be darker, dealing with Izuku desperation to be a hero, no matter the cost. In my headcanon, Canon Izuku is really messed up.

The guy breaks his body constantly in complete desperation for his dreams and the safety of others. Like the only thing that matters to him is being a hero, the best hero. Body and mental be damned. I'm sure having the pressure of your idol wanting you to replace to him only adds fuel to that unholy desperate fire Izuku holds in him.

Example one, the entrance exam. He doesn't know how to use his newly acquired quirk, bad teaching on All Might. He doesn't score a single point because he doesn't know how to use it. And the first time he uses it, he breaks a leg and an arm. To save another student from a giant robot, who I believe was actually completely safe. I can't see UA letting someone getting seriously injured by their own creations.

Example two, Izuku vs Shoto. Aside from my obvious dislike of Pre Stain Shoto, Izuku tears his body apart to help the guy get over his father issues. Yes, the guy was abused and that is not something to take likely. But Izuku tore himself apart not to win, but get through to him. Either inspiration is still bad in my book, but shouldn't UA handle Shoto problems. We don't know how much certification Hound Dog has, but he is the school counselor.

Example three, Izuku vs Overhaul. I get it, desperate times call for desperate measures. Understandable, but the kid didn't even try to get Aizawa involved, the person he knows can stop quirks beside mutations. He saw Aizawa was okay and didn't ask for help with Eri. Izuku is hero fanboy and has ton of quirk knowledge in his head and his notes. Shouldn't have the thought if his homeroom teacher's quirk come to mind in this situation?

Rants aside, I wanted to play on Izuku's desperation, loneliness, and hero worship of All Might to how he plans to build his cyborg body.

The story will start from Slime villain. From there, I will work on Izuku building his body. From robot to mech suit to cyborg. A step by step process. Then after he gets his new body, we will get back to UA. I will expanding heavily on the flashbacks I already wrote for the first arc of the story. So you will see a lot of stuff you already ready. Just not in first person and not as goofy.

That's all I wanted to say.

Also go read With Great Power by anotherboringusername.

Great story, deserves a lot more recognition.


End file.
